Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: AU YukiShuichi Shuichi is a spoilt rich kid but everyone adore him. Afraid of his safety when a group of assassination had became active, Yuki Eiri is Shuichi's new bodyguard.
1. Personal Bodyguard

Author/writer : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters of Maki Murakami and the lyrics by Goo Goo Dolls but the story is MINE.  
  
Warning : Boy-LOVE & AU [Aniversal Universe] so, you know what I mean, everything is not going to be in order just like the real 'Gravitation Time.'  
  
Title : Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?  
  
Summary : What if Shuichi is a filthy rich kid who loves sweets, music and writing lyrics is the Top 1 list to be kidnap by bad people. Guess, who is his lucky bodyguard or probably a bad luck one?  
  
~*#*~  
  
~ A Personal Bodyguard ~  
  
'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow'  
  
Shuichi tapped his fingers at the counter while his right hand was holding a pencil. A piece of paper lied on the table. "Hmm, 'Cause I know that you fell me somehow.' What else then, 'You're- you're-' Ugh! Damnit!"  
  
Shuichi slammed his fist onto the black polish wood table. He had been thinking for the whole day about the next sentence of his lyrics. He, Shuichi Shindou, the richest eighteen year old teenage loved to write lyrics and sing. He wished that he will be able to have his own band with his most trusted best friend, Hiro. But it seems that he was the only heir of his father company, the Shindou Corp., he couldn't instead, he had to be the next big boss once when his father resigned but he was glad that his father was still the boss until twenty years later.  
  
His most favorite band, Nittle Grasper, had made him to have a dream of to be like them someday. He wished and wished but it would never happen in reality. Shuichi stared back at the paper. "Do I really have a talent just like Ryuichi?"  
  
Suddenly, someone called his name while knocking the door to alert him that someone was going to go inside to his room. He quickly hid the paper into his study-drawer. No one knew that he loved writing lyrics except for Hiro and his personal maid, Maya. A beautiful woman dressed in a maid uniform entered Shuichi's room. She smiled sweetly towards the pink-haired boy. It was quite surprising for everyone to see that the richest boy had a pink hair. But for Shuichi, he didn't mind what people said about his hair besides, it's almost original hair well, almost.  
  
"Maya, what brings you here?"  
  
"Shuichi-sama, your father would be arriving here in about two hour. Your mother asked you if you wanted to join her to the airport?" asked Maya.  
  
"Tell her that I'll join her," answered back Shuichi to Maya. She bowed down before leaving the room.  
  
=2 hours later=  
  
K got out from the silver limousine and before the driver could open the door, he opened it and a woman with the most beautiful features came out. She has a red auburn hair with a bit pinkish on them. [That's why Shuichi said that his hair almost original] She was the mother of Shuichi and mistress of the family. Deep blue eyes scanned around her surrounding and then she went forward. A second later, Shuichi came out and gave a big genki smile towards K. K just smiled back and closed back the door.  
  
K was the bodyguard of the Shindou family especially for the mistress. He had been working as a bodyguard with them for three years. There were lots of things that Shuichi liked about K and mostly the one that made he amused was that wherever K went, a gun or maybe sometimes two types of gun hung around him. Although he went somewhere which not allowed any dangerous stuff, he would manage to bring them in without any criticism.  
  
K walked behind them with his smart black suit and black pants. He held a gun on his left hand, usually he would bring a rifle but this time, it seemed that his mood changed a bit  
  
Once when they arrived at the arrival door, a group of politics and bodyguards walked out. One of them, Shuichi recognized his father, brown hair and the same color eyes as his. Around him there were four bodyguards around him. The security was quiet tight since the accident a week ago where his father almost had been shot by some assassins in the meeting room of the Federal. He and the other politics member were having a meeting when suddenly gun firing could be heard from outside and three unknown people entered the room. The news was terribly shocked the whole Shindou family.  
  
Behind one of his father's bodyguards, there was someone who dressed the same suit as what bodyguards usually wear. So, made that five bodyguards around his father. Shuichi was scandalized with his golden hair. Sadly he couldn't see the blond guy's eyes because they were hidden behind the black sun-glasses.  
  
While he was so amazed with the blond-guy he didn't realized not even anyone realized that a figure had stood behind Shuichi. Suddenly a strong hand gripped Shuichi's shoulder and he yelped but his mouth was covered by the mystery person's hand. The small yelp alerted some of the people. About twenty guards from several politics including his father's raised their guns and aimed towards the mystery person. But no one shoot because if they do, someone life would be in danger and that was Shuichi. A gun rose to Shuichi's head.  
  
Then, a group of men in black suit round the whole place and only them inside. One of the guards tried to contact outside but the line was completely blocked. 'How did they block the line?' thought K with his gun still aiming the mystery guy. He was wearing black glasses, black hat, black suits and coat and black branded boots too. The people that surrounded them wore completely black.  
  
A flashed of blond suddenly jumped from nowhere and hit the guy with his gun. He kicked him hard. Several bullets had been fired around the airport. Everyone lied flat on the cold floor except for the several guards and polices that had just arrived. The blond guy quickly snatched Shuichi away from the other man's grasped. The firing bullets was totally unpredictable that he had to covered Shuichi to the floor which his right arm and half of his body on top of Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, on the other hand, was blushing like hell. He had never felt like this before with any guys. Hell, this was the same guy that he had- what, checking out?! Shuichi blushed deeper than ever. The scent of the man was so soothing that he felt secure inside the man's arm. The blond face rose up from the ground and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was dazed with his stunning golden eyes since he had removed his black glasses.  
  
The blond man snapped his fingers that made Shuichi blinked twice and then it registered to his mind.  
  
"Uh, WHAT?" Shuichi had to shout since the firing gun was unbearable loud that it could explode you ears anytime.  
  
"BAKA, I SAID CAN YOU MOVE?" shouted the other man.  
  
'Baka? Who he thinks he is?!' thought Shuichi angrily and shouted, "I'M NOT BAKA YOU- YOU-"  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU HERE AND SHOOT BY THEM?!"  
  
Shuichi was angry. But Shuichi let it go else way and answered, "OF COURSE I CAN MOVE!"  
  
Shuichi's left arm gripped by him tightly as if he was his dear life. "When I say 'go' you straight away run towards that shop!" the golden-eye man hissed dangerously to Shuichi while he pointed to a candy shop. Shuichi just nodded dumbly. He then gripped Shuichi's arm tighter and they both crawled quickly out from the circle of the shooting scene. Shuichi then suddenly could hear his mother and father's voice shouting for his name. He even could see K was running away with skill, he avoided from the bullets that were aimed to him. He fired back and it hit one of the man.  
  
Some people were shouting and running away but mostly everyone lied flatly on the floor to avoid from been shoot. Several bullets were aimed towards them. The blond man that Shuichi had been amazed since just now shot back and shouted towards the pink-hair boy, "NOW, GO! I'LL WATCH YOUR BACK!" Shuichi quickly ran away towards the candy shop. His ears were ringing with firing guns. He couldn't take it. They were so loud yet, so scary. He saw blood, lots of blood. He wondered what happened to his family, he wondered what happen to K and mostly, he was damned worried about the blond guy that had just saved his life.  
  
'I never forgive myself if he died although he called me a 'baka'!' thought Shuichi and kept on running until he reached inside the shop and hid behind the counter table. He was so frightened since this time he was alone. He saw 'Snicker' chocolate bar. He took and unwrapped it. He bit it little by little. The firing gun was beginning to grow more and more. He was scared, very terrified!  
  
Suddenly, everything was quite. He opened his eyes since he had been closing his eyes. He only could hear people murmuring and shuffling feet. 'What happened?!' Shuichi was panicked tremendously. A hand gripped his shoulder. He gasped with shocked but find out it was the same eye-catching golden blond-hair guy with the most stunning golden-eyes. Tears slipped from his eyes and his body was shaking.  
  
"I thought- you- you-"  
  
Shuichi hugged him and left his sentence till there. 'At least there was someone I could trust.'  
  
"Your parents are waiting. We should get out from here. Everything is safe."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at his golden-eyes in a question expression. "What happened to the bad guys?"  
  
"They disappeared but only a few of them had been caught."  
  
He then rise to his feet and handed out a hand. "You should be grateful that I give you my hand or else I just leave you here like I plan to," said the latter. Shuichi blinked. He reached out and grasped the elder's hand.  
  
'I couldn't believe it, I actually holding his hand!' This thought made him blushed even deeper. Once when he was on his feet, he looked at the striking person in front of him and asked, "Um- ano, what's your na-"  
  
"SHUICHI!"  
  
Shuichi looked behind him and saw his parents running towards him. He was completely forgotten about the blond guy. He let go of his hand and quickly ran towards his parents.  
  
The man, who was the father of Shuichi, Shouju Shindou, walked towards the blond and slapped his back, "Well done, Yuki Eiri. I knew it you could be my son's personal bodyguard!"  
  
Shuichi heard his father's comment and was surprised to hear that. "What?! My personal body- guard?"  
  
~*#*~  
  
A/N: I've finished this in one day and *phew* at last! I think I'm going to post the next one in two weeks since my examination haven't finish yet. Sorry if any of them OOC but hell, c'mon this is my fic and it's 'AU', can't you see the warning or maybe you just skip them, yeah, I knew it! It's AU so their ages are not the same even the way they live and so on and on. REVIEW & REVIEW!  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~  
  



	2. Endlessly Attract

Author/writer : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters of Maki Murakami and the lyrics by Goo Goo Dolls but the story is MINE.  
  
Warning : Boy-LOVE & AU [Alternative Universe] so, you know what I mean, everything is not going to be in order just like the real 'Gravitation Time.'  
  
Title : Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?  
  
Summary : What if Shuichi is a filthy rich kid who loves sweets, music and writing lyrics is the Top 1 list to be kidnap by bad people. Guess, who is his lucky bodyguard or probably a bad luck one?  
  
~*#*~  
  
~ Endlessly Attract ~  
  
Yuki rested on the leather brown couch while sipping a can of beer. He didn't feel like smoking actually. He was inside his newly room, full facilities provided. Sitting room, living room, kitchen, dining room, they even had provided the barbeque veranda. Inside his room, massive huge bed at the end of the room, just beside a big glasses window with classical decorations on them. Balcony was just across his bed and even kitchen plus with a bathroom in it. The bathroom was luxury just like the rest inside the house. Yuki was actually a bit lucky as K then the other bodyguards. They got their own privacy while the others have to share the bathroom or some of them have to share the kitchen.  
  
A bodyguard who was just as lucky as him or K could be called as a highly- rank bodyguard since they had been experiencing much harder missions and also experiencing protecting VIPs.  
  
Yuki had spent his six years being as a bodyguard and mostly there were all VIPs. People would be surprise if they knew that the first time he had being a bodyguard on his first year, he had been working under a very famous VIP in New York. And then, after two years later, he also been working under the US with numerous VIPs and he had been once under the president until the day where he caught Shoujo Shindou's eyes. People said that he was the youngest ever bodyguard that could reached until the Top 10 best VIPs' bodyguards.  
  
Shoujo had tried really hard to take him and as what Yuki called it, steal him, and be as a personal bodyguard to his son. He'd once in Japan while he was under one of the VIPs that he had been working. It was quite surprising too that only just in a few years and he had caught lots of VIPs interest, mostly the ladies. Yuki never worked under a female besides, he didn't feel comfortable working under them since they were like crawling down his skin. That shivered him a bit.  
  
He wondered how Shouju won him over thirty VIPs, not including the ladies. Surprisingly, he just accepted the job that Shouju given to him. Keep an eye on his son. Well, that was an easy job; gun-shooting was his favourite. He loved it very much. First time he stepped out from the exit of the arrival floor, he was wondering if he chose the right way until he met Shouju Shindou's son, Shuichi Shindou. His pink-hair amused him and then, the shooting-part.  
  
Starting there, Yuki told himself that maybe he chose the right one. Maybe, this mission could be a great one.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Shuichi was gazing in a dreamily state. He was staring nothing through the window but the clear blue sky. It was beautiful and serene. Sunday was always a boring day to him but for that day, he felt it would be last forever. The shooting-accident was just yesterday and his father had told him about his newly personal bodyguard, Yuki Eiri.  
  
Yuki Eiri was like an angel to him. An angel who saved him from those bad guys from the airport and he knew that now his life was in danger and the only person that could really protect him is Yuki.  
  
His father had talked bits of information about Yuki and mostly about his past works. His mother and he were quite amazed that he had been working under numerous VIPs since the first time he was as a bodyguard. Shooting- mission always on his way and he'd probably been shot lots of time.  
  
Shuichi got this some kind of an odd feeling, a nervous-kind of feeling since yesterday. Just now morning, he had totally made a fool of himself. When he was in the breakfast room while having a breakfast with his parents, he saw Yuki walked into the garden. The sun had reflected his hair that they were shimmering attractively. While he was watching the sun- kissed hair, he hadn't realized the milk that he had poured into his glass had flowing onto the table and reached to his pants.  
  
"Man, that was so embarrassing!" groaned Shuichi.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes caught something golden from the bodyguards' building. He saw Yuki was walking towards his barbeque veranda. "Hump, lucky him! The other bodyguards must be jealous on him now!"  
  
The nervous-feeling appeared somewhere in his stomach. People called it as the 'butterfly feelings.'  
  
"Yuki."  
  
Shuichi can't help it. He couldn't stop staring on the blond-guy. He quickly put out a paper that he had been writing on the previous day, his unfinished lyrics.  
  
He read them all over again.  
  
'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.'  
  
Shuichi took out a pencil from his stationary case. He continued to write and hummed to himself.  
  
'You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life.'  
  
Shuichi dropped down his pencil and looked at his paper. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then looked to the blond-guy who was now leaning on the veranda.  
  
"Yuki, didn't know that you're my inspiration!"  
  
~*#*~  
  
The doorbell rang a few times and Maya went to the door. She opened it and surprised to see-  
  
"Maya! Where is Shu-chan~?!" drawled the little lady. She pushed Maya aside and went into the house without being invited by the maid first. Her strong adorn perfume made Maya scrunched her nose. Maya wanted to gag so badly. She's a pretty little lady around the age of Shuichi. She wore pink dress, pink scarf, pink shoes and lots of pink disco-glitter around her bright chestnut-brown hair. Her bright emerald eyes scanned around the bungalow.  
  
"Pink," Maya blurted out. Well, matter-of-factly, it's true. She even could see the other girl's both cheeks are pink, not by nature but by make-up.  
  
"So, what~?! Pink is my colour~! Pink-chan~ [A/N: EWWW!] say 'hello' to Maya." A pink fluffy-poodle dog appeared behind the little girl. The dog barked as in a greet-way.  
  
"A pink dog?"  
  
"My mama bought for me~. Isn't it so adorable and cute~? Pink-chan, come here my sweetie-pink~."  
  
'Poor doggy,' thought Maya. 'She probably forced the poor dog dyed into pink!'  
  
"Maya~, you haven't answered my question yet!"  
  
"Shuichi-sama is in his room. Why don't you just sta-"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, the girl had dashed straight-away for the stairs and up to Shuichi's room with her pink dog at her left hand. She pushed the door after knocking it and entered.  
  
"SHU-CHANNNNN~!"  
  
Shuichi jumped high five feet away. "My goodness, Miku! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ne, Shu-chan~, aren't you happy to see me~?" Miku pouted cutely but for Shuichi, it's disgusting.  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"Shu-chan, meet Pink-chan~!" Miku raised her poodle-dog in front towards Shuichi's face. Shuichi sweat dropped. Although Shuichi's hair is pink and pink was one of his favourite colours, never in his life of him as a mad- pink! Now, that was insane! This girl over here was a mad-pink, a terribly wild-nutty-mad-pink!  
  
"So, are you making me stand here all afternoon?"  
  
"Of course not! It seems that I'm having my horse-riding lesson in an hour, would you like to join-"  
  
"I would gladly 'love' to!"  
  
"Take a seat. I call Maya to serve us some refreshment."  
  
After Shuichi had ordered from Maya, he went back to his room and took a seat opposite from Miku. Miku smiled sweetly. "I heard about the tragedy news that you became the hostage of the bad guys. Hiro and his family send you warm regards."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And by the way, I heard that you are now having a bodyguard, not only any ordinary one but a special one. Care to show me~?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you would flirt at him, Miss Miku. You'll see him on the horse-riding later on. But one condition, no flirting!"  
  
"WEEEEE~! Is he handsome, stunning, a good-super-duper-looker~?"  
  
Shuichi shook his head with defeated. He just couldn't stand with the girl. She was just so annoying, irritating, wearisome, exasperating, and irksome and- oh god, she's inscribable in a negative way.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"You have to watch over him closely. Some unknown guys would be probably stalking on him. Since this one is a big field and it connected to the forest, keep an eye on my son or else, I skin all of you alive!" Shouju spat his strictly commend to all the bodyguards who were going to follow his son to horse-riding lesson. Yuki was one of them but he didn't wince a bit unlike the others.  
  
K entered the room and all heads turned to look at him. "He's ready," K told the head family of Shindou. A second later, they would hear a big 'yippie' and 'yahoo' and quite surprisingly too, even Yuki's name.  
  
Everyone took a glace on Yuki but he just acted cool and normal as if nothing happen. The door suddenly burst opened and revealed a pink-hair boy with his smart blazer on and a pair of orange khaki. A knapsack hung loosely at his left shoulder. "Everything is ready, uniform check, shoes check, not forgotten my sun-burn lotion too! Oh, and sweets!" Shuichi put out his point-finger as if he was talking to a six-year old kid.  
  
Everyone looked at him sweat dropped except K, his father and especially for Yuki. Yuki muttered a silent 'baka' but Shuichi caught him clearly.  
  
"Which one?!" asked Shuichi angrily.  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"A bodyguard. What else? Can't you get them through your think skull?"  
  
"You mean I'm stupid?"  
  
Everyone looked at them with a curious and interested look. Shouju broke the fight between his son and the newly personal bodyguard. "Now, stop it especially you, Shuichi. Control your behaviour. I trust you, Yuki. Keep an eye on him."  
  
~*#*~  
  
"Hiro, I hate him!" shouted Shuichi for the umpteenth time to Hiro. He and Hiro both joined the horse-riding lesson for months so they were still a beginner.  
  
"Hate who?" asked Miku who was standing on the ground. Shuichi and Hiro had stopped riding a while ago and now they were just sitting on their horses while Miku just stood beside Hiro's black horse.  
  
"You tell me about this since you met me just now and till now, our topic is still the same," Hiro let out a tired sigh and then gave him a winked, "I think you like him!"  
  
Shuichi blushed deeply till the tip of his ears. He looked everywhere except Hiro. "That's impossible!"  
  
"It is possible, Shu. Completely hundred percent on my opinion. Besides, didn't you realize, you actually talked more about him like 'I hate him', or 'Just look at him!' or 'Never in my life had I met a man like him', that were the sentences that still freshly in my mind about him which it was an hour ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ok, now tell me, what are you both boys talking about~?"  
  
"Miku, if you don't mind, this is a boy's talk. So, you know what I mean?" told Hiro to Miku who was confused about what they were talking about. She had been with them for half an hour ago and she did not concentrate on what Hiro and Shuichi had been talking about or else she will catch what they were saying. She had been watching at one single blond-hair guy, Yuki. She envied Shuichi for having Yuki as his bodyguard. She really did wish that she would have him one day.  
  
"And one thing, Miku, stop looking at Yuki!" warned Shuichi with a firm voice after he caught on how Miku looked at Yuki.  
  
"See!" shouted Hiro with his wide grin.  
  
"What?" asked Shuichi with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You're jealous! You didn't want her to look at him in that way!"  
  
"I don't believe this! I like girls, but not a kind of girl like Miku!" said Shuichi straight-forward.  
  
"Hey~, watch you mouth~! Don't think you guys could talk like that as if I'm not here~!" drawled Miku and pouted angrily towards the pink-hair boy. She rolled her eyes and stole a glance towards the blond-guy.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Yuki was standing under a tree, which was not far away so that he could see clearly what the boy was doing. It seems that he was talking with his brunette friend, while that annoying girl- damnit! Why did she keep on looking over here?!  
  
Yuki was annoyed by the pink-girl! He hated it and this reminded him when he was in America, all the ladies gave him 'the look' like you know, as if they ready to pounce on you and you have no where to go.  
  
He let out a tired sigh and looked somewhere else.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"He is attractive than me. Sadly, you don't look at me like what you did towards him. You are growing up, Shu," told Hiro to Shuichi. Shuichi stared at him bewildered.  
  
"I didn't know-" Shuichi trailed but was stopped by Hiro saying, "All I wish is your happiness."  
  
"And then now," continued Hiro and nudged his horse towards Shuichi's. "You have to thank me for doing- THIS!" Hiro slapped at the back of Shuichi's horse and it made a wild shocked towards the animal.  
  
It jumped and quickly ran away to the wood.  
  
"HEEELLLPPPPP!!!!!!!" Shuichi shouted along the wild ride with the way he held the horse tightly for dear life. Everyone looked towards the accident and quickly rushed ahead. Yuki was stunned for awhile before he quickly ran headed to Hiro's horse. Hiro went down and let Yuki ride on it.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" shouted Miku angrily to Hiro.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You'd slapped Shuichi's horse, right?!" whined Miku furiously.  
  
"C'mon, this is for his own good. Besides, his prince charming is chasing him now!"  
  
~*#*~  
  
A/N: YIPPIE~! *dance around the room* NO MORE EXAMS! Sorry for the lateness, besides, I'm busying myself reading other fics for inspiration and HELL! A fic caught my eyes and it was soooooooooo WOW *o*! I really LOVE it and I spent two hours to finish her whole fic. It called 'Innocent' from LOTR. The way she explained Frodo as a five year-old hobbit was so cute and how charming Legolas was!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
MissyIrene  
  
kari073  
  
Nyoko - thanks for the offer. If I need you, I'll find you.  
  
sweets  
  
Mag Magenta  
  
Amethyst  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~  
  



	3. It All Started with Homework

Author/writer : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters of Maki Murakami and the description of the Science Astronomy-Jupiter from Encarta-education Science. The plot is MINE!  
  
Warning : Boy-LOVE & AU [Alternative Universe] so, you know what I mean, everything is not going to be in order just like the real 'Gravitation Time.'  
  
Title : Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?  
  
Summary : What if Shuichi is a filthy rich kid who loves sweets, music and writing lyrics is the Top 1 list to be kidnap by bad people. Guess, who is his lucky bodyguard or probably a bad luck one?  
  
~*#*~  
  
~It All Started with Homework~  
  
"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
Some bodyguards who knew that it was some kind of stupid and impossible to chase a horse that was running as fast as a lightning with the human legs, took horses as their help to made their work easier.  
  
Yuki was way ahead than them. Besides, it was his big responsible too, to keep an eye on that pink-hair boy.  
  
'Just hope that he didn't get hurt,' thought Yuki while whipped the horse with the leather handle of it so that it would run faster. He was entering the forest and heard the earsplitting cried louder than the galloped of the horses. A few bodyguards with horses chasing behind him but eight feet away and that made quite impossible for them to reached Shuichi first unless if one of them found a short-cut. But that was ridiculous too since there was no way for any short-cut.  
  
Leaves and branches were on his way. Mostly the easily-snap-branches and they would stick at Yuki's black leather clothes. He lashed harder of his horse and the speed was increasing more. The distance between him and the other boy had decreased and this made Yuki's job easily. He was glad that he had trained in horse riding before his career as a real bodyguard.  
  
As he was beside him already, he tried to look clearly at Shuichi's now red and frighten face as well as in front of him. He came closer to the side of Shuichi.  
  
When Shuichi had realized that Yuki was beside him, he made a deafening piercing cried of Yuki's name that made the blond winced.  
  
"JUST STOP SHOUTING, BAKA! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" shouted Yuki as he put out his hand while the other held the leather horse.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! I CANN'TTT!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!"  
  
"URUSEI [shut up], BAKA! JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"  
  
"WHAT IF YOU LET ME GO?!"  
  
"I WON'T, TRUST ME!"  
  
Crystal tears flowed down from Shuichi's eyes and wetted his cheeks. He looked at Yuki and then to Yuki's hand who was desperately reaching him.  
  
"HAYAKU [quickly], BAKA!" Yuki looked in front of him and saw that another obstacle was ahead them. It was a large maple tree that had big roots spreading everywhere and large branches splitting everywhere with little leaves on them. It was exactly ahead of Yuki and if Shuichi still wouldn't give his hand, then he has to go further from Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi was reaching out his hand when suddenly; Yuki's hand was no more there and just realized that there was big tree between them and Yuki was in time to dodge away with his horse from it.  
  
Now, their distance was quite impossible again. Galloping of horses behind them can't be heard anymore since they had been deep in the forest and far away from them. When Yuki had reached again at Shuichi's side, he put out his hand and without been told, Shuichi quickly grasped his hand tightly.  
  
"NOW LET GO THE HANDLE!"  
  
"NANI?!'  
  
"BAKA, JUST LET GO OF THAT STUPID HANDLE!"  
  
Shuichi stared at Yuki for like two seconds before letting go and closed his eyes tightly. He could felt the harsh breeze through his face and his now wetted cheeks had dried by it. He was been pulled and landed on something and felt that his surrounding becoming slower this time.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"Feeling well?" a voice asked.  
  
Shuichi let out a groan and opened his eyes but not before shielding it since he could already feel the luminous bright light of the room.  
  
"Okasan, what happen?" Shuichi rubbed his left eyes cutely that his mum smiled at that action.  
  
"You're fainted after Yuki saved you. You must be careful next time."  
  
"It was Hiro's fault!" whined Shuichi as he sat up on the soft comfortable bed of his.  
  
"Now, now my dear, it is not good to blame on someone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, buts. Drink this and take more rest. Besides, tomorrow you have to attend school."  
  
"Okasan, how about the bad guys?! They will kidnap me!" complained Shuichi with a whiny voice and gave his mum a pouted look.  
  
"A few securities will be there and Yuki will also be there with you."  
  
By hearing the name of Yuki, Shuichi quickly asked his mum about the condition of Yuki. He was afraid that Yuki might hurt.  
  
"He's alright. A doctor had checked him and only a few scratches. Now, no more asking question or complain. Take a deep and good rest. If you need anything, ring the bell and Maya will be at your service."  
  
As his mum was standing up and walked towards the door, Shuichi yawned and rested his head on the soft pillow. He closed his eyes as he felt drowsiness came over him.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"Monday morning, oh why Monday morning?" groaned Shuichi to himself. Well, who didn't hate Monday morning. Everyone hated Monday morning, right? Because when it comes to Monday and especially it regarded as 'morning', the hell has open again. Yes, that's true, school is HELL and teachers are Satanism who worshipped Satan.  
  
After spent for like five hours inside the building that called school, he, as an eighteen years old student of Yale Private High school, has to spent extra an hour for their major. Of course, Shuichi would gladly to take music as his major but his father rejected it and wanted his son to profession in something that worth the life. So, music came second and Science Astronomy came first. That was his major, well, actually in truth; astronomy came second for Shuichi's point of view.  
  
And now, he was sitting on his chair, leaning onto his desk. His uniform was a bit untidy since he had been running with Hiro along the hallway to their classes. Hiro's major was Mathematician and music too, came second since his family wanted him at least had worth something.  
  
He yawned silently as he tried to pay attention on the professor's lecture about Jupiter.  
  
"Gas and clouds in Jupiter's atmosphere travel at high speeds. This phenomenon is not fully understood but it is related to the planet's high rate of rotation. These gases and clouds travel faster at the equator than at higher latitudes."  
  
He looked outside through the room's glass window. Nothing had happened that day, everything was just the usual. Securities were everywhere and he got a bit annoyed caused everywhere he'd go, there would be like five securities trailing along him not including Yuki.  
  
Yuki and him haven't talked lately since morning which he only greeted him but Yuki only nodded silently. He always felt strange like goosebumps all over and the 'butterfly feeling' here and there when he realized Yuki was there. He had scolded Hiro for what he had done to him but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Night came and Yuki went to his veranda barbecue. He liked the scenes of the sky from there. The sky showed the stars which he had forgotten a few names of their constellations. Astronomy was not really his type. When he was still in high school, Literature was his major. Yup, he loved those romance stories of the eighteenth-centuries and he enjoyed writing too.  
  
It was a boring day and boring night. No gun-shooting or chasing bad people or good people or whatever people. He took his cigar and lit it.  
  
Suddenly, a knock appeared at his door. He turned around and came towards it but not before putting his cigar at the ashtray. He turned the knob and as he opened the door, he was surprised to see his employer's son, Shindou Shuichi with his bunny pajamas. Now that was cute.  
  
'Heck, since when I was thinking like that?!' thought Yuki with a frown.  
  
"Can I go in?" asked Shuichi hesitantly.  
  
"No," Yuki answered coldly.  
  
"I want you to help me on something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You should let me in first!" frowned Shuichi with a pouted lips. "PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE~" Shuichi drawled with his cute puppy-eyes.  
  
"Shush, baka. Before that, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you so, that I want you to help me on something. PLEEEAASSSEEEE~"  
  
Yuki straight-forward pulled him inside. "You're noisy, baka!"  
  
Shuichi stared widely inside the room. Everything was luxuries and magnificence with extravagance. "Wow," came the word from Shuichi's mouth.  
  
"In your high school, what is your major?"  
  
"Is this what you call helping you?"  
  
"Yes, it's helping me."  
  
Yuki let out a tired sigh and replied, "Literature." Shuichi's face drop and a hope sign came to life again, "Second?"  
  
"Philosophy." Shuichi's face was crestfallen but a little hope came again. "Third?" gulped Shuichi with a hopeful look.  
  
"Psychology."  
  
Shuichi's jaw wide opened with a disappointed look.  
  
'What? He looked at me as if I'm the patient who had escaped from the lunatic asylum? Very funny,' thought Yuki with sarcasm.  
  
"By psychology, I could learn the human's mind deeper and it totally improve my literature especially with the help of philosophy."  
  
"Do you know anything about astronomy?"  
  
"So, that's your problem."  
  
"The professor said that we should hand it by tomorrow. I've got problem with something so I was wondering-"  
  
"I'm not good in that subject and if you ask me the name of the stars constellation, you'd better find other person to ask," suggested Yuki with his cold, calm expression.  
  
"It's not about that. It's about Jupiter which I have to relate together Gali- Gali-"  
  
"Galileo"  
  
"Aha, with Ptolemy together with Copernicus theory."  
  
"It's Copernican."  
  
"Err, yes." Shuichi stopped and looked at him. "How'd you know?"  
  
"It amazed me that I still remember them. I'm glad my brain is not yours who don't even know the name of Galileo." Yuki walked towards his veranda barbeque again and watched the dark sky that illuminated by the beautiful stars.  
  
They were silence when Yuki started, "In 1610, Italian philosopher and scientist, Galileo Galilei began the first telescopic study of Jupiter, the commonly held view of the universe was one developed by 2nd-century Alexandrian astronomer Ptolemy." He turned and saw that Shuichi was jotting down what he said just now.  
  
He continued, "Galileo discovered four moons around Jupiter and recognized that he had discovered evidence in support of the competing Copernican theory. Well, that's all that I can help you. Now go and good night."  
  
"But- but- but-"  
  
Yuki had already taken his arm and went to his door. Shuichi forced himself not to move. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while shook his head, not agreeing to go out. He then felt a hand touched his right cheek. Shuichi opened his eyes and saw that Yuki was in front of him, leaning towards him.  
  
"You better go or else, don't let me do this," Yuki said in a low voice. But Shuichi only stood there, looking at his beautiful golden eyes that could amazed and stupefy people, freeze to his heart by the overwhelming aura of his.  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi and it seemed that the boy just stood there, didn't want to go away. He couldn't resist the boy's aura around him, so tempting and irresistible. Without thinking, he closed the gap between them and kissed his soft pink lips.  
  
~*#*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I'm evil for stopping there. I have no idea what to do next. Besides, after this, I have to continue my Harry Potter fic which I almost mixed-up my Harry Potter fic plot into here. To the guys who review, thanks for enjoying!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mag Magenta  
  
sweets  
  
gokusgal  
  
MissyIrene  
  
Megamie  
  
celestial light  
  
kari073  
  
DarkPhoenix365 - nice name ya got there! =0  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~  
  



	4. Honor to Date Yuki

Author/writer : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters of Maki Murakami. The plot is MINE!  
  
Warning : Boy-LOVE & AU [Alternative Universe] so, you know what I mean, everything is not going to be in order just like the real 'Gravitation Time.'  
  
Title : Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?  
  
Summary : What if Shuichi is a filthy rich kid who loves sweets, music and writing lyrics is the Top 1 list to be kidnap by bad people. Guess, who is his lucky bodyguard or probably a bad luck one?  
  
~*#*~  
  
~Honor to Date Yuki~  
  
THUD  
  
Shuichi eyes snapped open reveal sapphire lilac eyes. He groaned as his butt just hit the floor hard. He sat up straight and looked around him.  
  
He sighed and remembered the dream. "It's just a dream. Baka Yuki kisses me?! Not in a million years!"  
  
He rubbed his both eyes and stood up, taking his pink bath-robe and wore it. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself.  
  
"I'm cute, adorable, appealing, and cute and cute and still cute. So, am I tempting to him?" Shuichi looked into the sink and said to himself, "Maybe not. He's cold, indifferent, unfeeling, unsympathetic, coldhearted, compassionless, callous-"  
  
And before he could finish his sentence, his mother had entered his bathroom. She knocked the wooden door and moved forward to where Shuichi stood.  
  
"Who is coldhearted, compassionless, callous?"  
  
"Okaasan, there's nothing. Daijobu."  
  
"I hope so. You look terrible, like as if you have just been stomped by a herd of buffaloes." She smiled softly and stared at Shuichi from the mirror.  
  
"Shuichi, there is something I want to tell you, your father and I going to Morocco this month so, Yuki and your maid are going to security you and a few of the bodyguards here. You can invite both Hiro and Miku to stay here with you."  
  
"Ok, Hiro- yes but Miku- NO!" Shuichi huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"You know she likes you, come on, just invite her."  
  
Shuichi just shook his head. "He could come to my house but not sleep- over!" stated Shuichi with his eyes narrowed. His mom just glared playfully at his son and grinned. "Ok, whatever you wish, Shuichi-sama," said his mother with a playful and coddle tone. Before she went out, she ruffled the pink hair of his son and kissed him on the forehead which, Shuichi grouched.  
  
But a flushed appeared whenever his mother did that to him.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"I'm going to be in Morocco for two weeks. I want every of you here protect my son or else, you know what I mean," glared Shoujo to everyone in the room even to the maids that shook a bit.  
  
"The police haven't yet found out who these people are but I guess it must be one of those corruptions politicians and send their assassins," continued Shoujo with a stern-looked. He looked at all the people inside his study-room and stopped when his eyes at Yuki.  
  
Yuki leaned at one of the shelves with a lazy-looked. The maids that stood around him blushed furiously. Once in awhile, the maids would stole glances at him but he just ignored them since he had got used to that.  
  
"Yuki, you know your job, right."  
  
Yuki just nodded.  
  
Everyone then went out from the room and resumed to their works.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Several guards and maids busying putting luggage inside the car, checking things and stuffs and everything that were important.  
  
"K, my LV hand-bag, please!"  
  
"Maya, my shoes!"  
  
"Hita, my coat!" Shoujo walked to a maid that was busy on several books on a coffee-table.  
  
"K, everything is fine?" Shuichi's mother shouted from the ground floor while K was on the top floor finding the LV hand-bag inside her room. "YES, MADAM!"  
  
Shoujo walked out from his study-room and almost forgotten something. He turned to K after spotted the poor sweating blond-man finding his wife's hand-bag in the room. His hair was slightly messy that Shoujo almost burst out laughing but restrained himself.  
  
"K, on your way, please take my 'Insurance' file." And he moved to the South-Wing when Hita the maid came with a cerulean coat.  
  
"Hita, this is not the coat that I ask. Oh please ask another maid to find, Keiko!"  
  
"K, be extra-careful with it!" shouted the mistress in the house who was busying looking at herself in the living-room's mirror.  
  
"Where is that maid, KEIKO!" shouted Shoujo frustrated.  
  
"Maya, have you find my shoes yet?!" Mrs. Shindou asked to Maya in the ground floor still.  
  
"Lily, where is Keiko?" while Mr. Shindou seemed to busy finding the maids and his coat. "What happen to this whole manor, K, help me find my coat!" He pushed open the door's room, which filled his business expensive-coats with branded on them. "Lily, help me here too!"  
  
"But sir, I haven't got madam's hand-bag yet neither your insurance file," said K with a hopeful tone.  
  
"Forget about that, my COAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT! Jason, help me here too!" It seemed that he found another victim to find his coat, which, it's his own bodyguard. And then he spotted another one who was running away from him.  
  
"MAFUYU, DON'T DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! COME HERE AND HELP ME!"  
  
And Mrs. Shindou, "Keiko, Maya, take those things into the car. Quick! K, HAVE YOU FOUND IT?"  
  
"A MINUTE!" shouted K with the top of his lungs. He was busy on finding his employer's coat while on the other hand; he was worried with the hand-bag and the insurance file.  
  
Mr. Shindou, "Where is that coat and where is that bloody Keiko?!"  
  
'K, HAVE YOU GOT IT?" shouted Mrs Shindou from down.  
  
"Oh, god please!" K sighed tiredly to himself and took a deep breathe before shouted, "A FEW MORE MINUTES!"  
  
Luckily Yuki passed there and looked at K with amused. "Need a hand?"  
  
"I don't need *a* hand, but I need HANDS! Do you know her LV hand-bag right?" Yuki just nodded.  
  
"Good, find it, give it to the mistress and please don't forget to take Mr Shindou's Insurance file."  
  
"No probs! Oh and by the way, you should look yourself in the mirror." And Yuki went away leaving the dumbstruck blond.  
  
He quickly went to the end of the room where there was a huge mirror hung on the wall. Man, he looked worst with his hair flying in every direction. He suddenly could hear a laughing voice. He looked behind and it was his own employer. K groaned silently.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Shuichi sat in one of the sitting-rooms in the manor. He was amused, totally amused with the shouting from his mother to K, his father to Keiko and then to another men became his victims that he spotted and then back to K to his mother.  
  
It was quite amusing and yet he got used to the atmosphere like that because half of the house would be very busy when it came to traveling.  
  
He put on his headphones to his ears and enjoyed the song of Nittle Grasper. He closed his eyes and felt the energy of the song into his body, controlling his brain when until he opened his eyes, he saw Yuki walked passed the room that he was now occupied.  
  
His mind stopped of the music but was now concentrating on the blond that was so heartless and cold. He wondered why he found out Yuki *is* attractive with the physical body of him. He sighed dreamily, if only he could see how Yuki's body- wait, wait a minute-  
  
'WHAT DID I JUST THINK ABOUT?!' shouted Shuichi's mind with his eyes wide opened as if they almost pop out.  
  
He groaned and leaned himself comfortably into the soft chaise lounge. He quickly reached a phone which was situated on a coffee-table just beside the chaise lounge. He pushed several numbers and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Hello, Hiro, where the hell are you?"  
  
A voice appeared on the other line. "Shu, is that you?!"  
  
"Yap, who else?!"  
  
"I'm on my way, another half mile away."  
  
Shuichi sighed, "Good- now, QUICKLY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He then hung up the phone and back to lay down on the chaise lounge.  
  
~*#*~  
  
"Take care of yourself, son." Shoujo gave Shuichi a very strong gripped on his shoulder, feeling the little muscle. Shoujo frowned, "I think you should do more exercises, just look at you and your little muscle."  
  
Shuichi winced. Imagined himself with big muscles are not really suitable for him.  
  
"Not now, dear, we could think about that after we got back from Morocco." Shuichi sighed thankful when his mother said that.  
  
K pulled the door opened of the silver white Mercedes. K too, was joining the both Mr. and Mrs. Shindou to Morocco.  
  
"Have a nice flight! You too, K." Shuichi and several maids that were standing outside of the house waved goodbye to them. K, Mafuyu and Jason, three of the bodyguards went into another Mercedes car.  
  
~*#*~  
  
Shuichi ate his supper silently with Hiro. The tense in the dining room made Hiro shuddered a bit.  
  
Well, the manor is massive especially when it connected to the bodyguards and maids buildings, forty-five rooms altogether including bodyguards' and maids'. Hallways and wings were everywhere and chambers were spreading here and there with secret doors and walls connected. So, if these included all, there were about eighty-nine sections all around the massive manor.  
  
Shuichi, the boy who has been living in the manor since even before he was born, never dare to wander around the manor. Especially for Hiro, it's a no- no. Not even the guards and maids dare to wander around. That's why Shoujo loved his manor because of its complex.  
  
Hiro chilled a bit. He broke the ice, "Are you going to invite Miku?"  
  
"No, well maybe. I'm afraid that my mother will ask her whether I invite her or not."  
  
Hiro nodded and they were silence again.  
  
"Any plan to do about Yuki?" asked Hiro, breaking the silence again.  
  
"I have no chance, Hiro. I'm a male, he's a male. I'm eighteen he's twenty- six -"  
  
"Age doesn't matter. Excuses don't matter. Yuki mattered. You mattered. Love mattered."  
  
"Um- Hiro, did you just said, *love*?"  
  
"Well, it's seems that love hasn't get you yet. Anywhere you are attracted to him, Shu. Admit it. Don't deny it. To feel in reality world is the best feeling than in dream, Shu."  
  
"Dream? Eh, how did you know?"  
  
'Oh, so you really dream about it?! Wow, I'm right along the way," said Hiro with a sly tone.  
  
Shuichi went red in the face.  
  
"Bring Yuki to a picnic," suggested Hiro with a wide grinned.  
  
"Bad guys are everywhere, Hiro."  
  
"So what's your plan?! I know! Why don't we go to the amusement park? Oh, c'mon, Shu! You disguise yourself as someone else, bring Yuki and then- well, you can think about that."  
  
"Why don't you go and have a date with Yuki?" asked Shuichi, narrowing his eyes to Hiro who was really trying his hard to get Shuichi together with Yuki.  
  
"Me? Dating with Yuki? You actually give me this chance *freely*?!"  
  
Shuichi huffed with pride and nodded his head with agreed.  
  
Hiro gazed at Shuichi with amused in his eyes. "Very well, Shindou Shuichi- sama. I will go and date Yuki, of course you will join us together but you have to have a partner. Invite Miku or Maya then."  
  
"Ok, I'll take your dare-game then," grinned Shuichi.  
  
"But one condition, my friend."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Don't get jealous, Shu. Don't and never let your temper out. If you win in this dare-game meaning, yes, you don't attract to him but- if you did, you have to admit that you attract to him and I, no matter what, will make a plan to put both of you together."  
  
Shuichi snorted, "Hah, you'll see. I'll win this game."  
  
"Oh, really?! Anywhere I want to thank you for letting me dating *your* bodyguard. It is an honor to me!"  
  
~*#*~  
  
A/N: Gomenasai minna-san! I'm sorry to post this chapter LATE well, as you all know, I'm late with family gathering stuff and like especially now, 'Return of the King' had just released~ YAHOO! I feel like I want to jump to cloud nine. And besides, I'm too busy myself day-dreaming about *drool* my PRECIOUS LEGOLAS day and night. *bash herself into the computer table*  
  
And- OH MY GOD, I GOT MANY REVIEWS FROM MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER! ^_____________________________________________________^  
  
THANKSSSSSSS TOOOOOOO:  
  
Eiri Izz - well, I found out in one of these literature books, there is about the planets align and it is consider a fact and also in a philosophy book [not considering every of them], Aristotle and Plato did said about this planets stuff. Some sort like that, so Yuki must have read these books. Anywhere, I'm glad u asked and it made me happier to answer your question.  
  
sweets  
  
Lil Yaten Fae - THX A LOT!  
  
DarkPhoenix365 - Yeah, I know what you mean, I'll think that! XD  
  
gokusgal - *grin* Gomen! =)  
  
Megamie  
  
sanami-morris - Thx for telling my ERROR! I will keep that in mind.  
  
alex  
  
TheSilentSenshi  
  
HeavensTear  
  
Inori-Sakura - ITAI, *sniff* *sniff* that's hurt. Well, anywhere, I know I deserved it! *sniff*  
  
Firedraygon97  
  
Happy Hippi  
  
jenn  
  
celestial light  
  
Alexis - Thanks for the offer, I'll think about that and maybe I would tell you via email.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR ~Atsu Tenshi~  
  



	5. Blind Game

Author/Writer: Atsu Tenshi

Disclaimer: You know the usual one…

Warning: You know too…

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck

Summary: Hiro knew that Shuichi some how attracted to his bodyguard. Hiro made a dealt to Shuichi that he would date with Shuichi's bodyguard and with that, if Shuichi let out his temper, he had to admit that he has a crush on Yuki. Poor Yuki will be the victim in this Dare Game.

#

Blind Game

#

Shuichi was pacing here and there. His forehead was sweating and his heart beat faster than ever. He gulped and looked at his sweating palms. His eyes widen opened as he could feel someone was behind him. He turned quickly to his back and a startle gasped escaped from his lips. His face turned red just as he realized who the person was.

"Excuse me, Shindou-kun and I'm sorry for startling you like that."

Shuichi quickly shook his head with his both cheeks still flushing that he looked almost like a tomato. "It's alright. And, do please call me Shuichi. You are too formal with the Shindou-kun," said Shuichi slowly, choosing his word carefully.

"Your friend, Hiro, handed me these tickets to give to you."

Shuichi took the tickets from Yuki and their hands brushed its other. That made Shuichi blushed even more. Shuichi read the tickets and it was a ticket for the new amusement park that was not far away from Hiro's manor. And then, he just stood there, didn't know what to do or to say and his amethyst eyes can't help but just helplessly stared at Yuki.

Yuki was amused looking at Shuichi like that. Fluffy pink hair; strikingly enchanted amethyst eyes shone with a silent adoration; his now flushing face made him looked more like a mutated tomato. Yuki was more amused when he saw Shuichi was now twiddling his thumbs, like a nine year old boy in a tense state.

"Ano," came Shuichi's small voice. Shuichi was hesitated to say out but he had to no matter what. He took a deep breath and said out his name, "Yuki…"

Yuki was staring at Shuichi, waiting for what the pink-haired boy would say but nothing came out. The boy looked like a fool kid with his mouth opened and he was choking on his words that Yuki couldn't acknowledge any of the words except for his own name that came out from the boy.

Yuki let out an exasperate sighed. Shuichi panicked and shouted his words as quickly as possible. After finishing his sentences, Shuichi 'phew' and regained his breath. His face started to lose the blush at his both cheeks.

'_Well, at least or hopefully he didn't catch all the words…please I beg you, kami-sa…_' Shuichi's thought trailed when he heard Yuki started.

"You don't want Hiro to touch me when he is with me or you will kill him even though he's you best friend but no matter what, you don't want anyone to touch me because I am your bodyguard and meaning that _I am yours_, was that what you said just now?" Yuki asked with a cold tedious monotonous dull tone but if anyone really concentrated in his eyes, an amused glint showed in his stunning amber-goldenness eyes.

Silence engulfed them for several seconds as Shuichi froze in his state. And then, Shuichi 'thump' to the ground.

'_Oopss__…how the hell he got all of them?_' Shuichi thought as he sweat dropped and gave Yuki a sheepish smile. Now, he started to blush even more.

Yuki smirked to himself as he continued, "Sounds of '_I am yours_' more like as if I've been branded by you."

Shuichi glowed like he never had been and he felt as if he wanted to run away, wanted to hide somewhere where he would never been like this, been humiliated by someone that he fond of…

That hit Shuichi badly when he realized that he used the word of 'fond' about his bodyguard.

"Well, is there anything that you want to say before I retreat?" asked Yuki. Shuichi looked up and stared at his bodyguard. His dark attire, contrast with his pale skin and blond hair made him looked more like a dark angel. His sun-kissed hair swayed gently by the breeze that came from one of the windows inside the room. His intense amber eyes stared at Shuichi with a silent eloquence. This man was so perfect that Shuichi felt that if he let this one go, it would be his greatest guilt. Shuichi would and will never find anyone as ideal as this.

Yuki, who had been waiting more like two minutes on the boy's order, sighed exasperatedly for the second time. He snapped his fingers in front of Shuichi. Shuichi jumped a bit and blushed… again. Yuki wondered if the boy had really mastered the art of blushing here and there.

"Aa… well, I…" Shuichi didn't know what to say. He wanted the other to stay for a bit longer and he can't even think of anything except for the cat's food advertisement that kept on coming to his head. And then, he just realized that he hadn't even eaten any single pocky yet.

"I want POCKY!" Shuichi shouted out loud to Yuki.

Yuki grimaced in pain at the whiny tone of the pink-headed. "Baka, I'm not deaf you know!" Yuki mumbled under his breath but it caught Shuichi's sharp ears. He frowned hard and glared at Yuki's cold eyes.

"NANI?! I'M NOT A BAKA!!! I HAVE MY OWN NAME!!" Shuichi whined loudly than ever that Yuki winced.

"Jeez, don't whine!" Yuki said out loud to the younger boy. "And to tell you matter-of-factly," Yuki continued. "You had just finished your last pocky twelve hours ago."

Shuichi puzzled. "And that was…?"

"Yesterday night before your bed-time."

Shuichi clenched his fist. He never could live without pocky, not even a single stick of pocky! "No… pocky…" came the small hoarse voice of Shuichi. He looked like as if he would breakdown in any seconds when suddenly-

Shuichi shouted with all his might, "I WANT POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

#

So, here they are, in a big grand supermarket that only all richest people would go and low life people would be kick out; well, whether they dare to enter or not, or stupid enough to enter the supermarket. Stuff that was so expensive could get here but nonetheless, worth is the word for all the stuff that was sold.

Yuki, with lots of twitches at his forehead, had to pushed two grand trolleys; the other filled with all types of pocky, Fran Banana Chocolate pocky, Mousse pocky Hokkaido White (this pocky is damn delicious), Mousse pocky Biscuit, pocky chocolate, Ichigo pocky, and all that type of pocky that we all know. They were all as high as Yuki's height. The other trolley was filled with other sweetness. Yuki wondered how this boy could live with sweet-tooth and why was his parents made him a spoilt-little-rich-brat-that-only-wants-pocky-even-though-if-he-knew-that-the-world-is-going-to-end.

Well, it didn't mean that the world was going to end but the way the brat had been acting in the manor an hour ago. Shuichi had been whining here and there that almost shook the whole manor. Even the bodyguards, the maids, including Shuichi's favorite maid couldn't restrained him and Yuki doubt Hiro could restrain the brat.

Then, the next thirty minutes, after so much death threatening from Yuki (which made Shuichi including the bodyguards and the maids frighten of Yuki for fifteen minutes, they even afraid to move but just froze there under the intense cold gaze of Yuki), Shuichi managed to quiet himself.

Yuki had a hard time pushing the trolley forward because he can't really see his front. All he could see sweets started to grow higher and higher anymore. There was only a very small gap between the trolley so the only thing that Yuki could see was a bright pink jacket that Shuichi was wearing.

Shuichi was skipping happily as he hummed a tuneless tune went something caught his eyes. A very big gigantic pocky just like his size and he quickly skipped to the other side of the right route and straight away ran to it.

Yuki was still pushing the trolley and he took a glanced in front of him because he realized that the sweets and the pocky weren't growing higher. '_What's with the baka?_' Yuki thought to himself. There was nothing bright pink jacket in the small gap but… there was it.

Yuki was relieved. '_At least, no one kidnap him or I'll be damn!_' The bright pink jacket was there but there was something wrong, Yuki realized.

'_Is that a pink bunny I saw or what? I never realized that Shuichi brought a pink bunny…_' Yuki thought more.

#

Tatsuha was worried as his eyes searching for someone. "Ryu-chan!" Tatsuha called out. '_Hopefully he_ _won't be kidnap for the third time or Tohma will skin me alive!_'

Tatsuha faster his pace as he could feel his body temperature turned to cold and hot clashing together. He hoped Ryuichi was alright. His eyes turned to look at his right side when suddenly, he froze at his pace. His heart skipped a beat.

"RYU-CHAN!"

Shuichi jumped at the loud voice and turned around just as a sudden stranger hugged him tightly. His eyes widen opened.

"Ryu-chan! Stop this game of hide and seek! You make me damn worried!"

"I'm not Ryu-chan!" Shuichi muffled under the man as he was having a hard time pushing the older man.

The man let himself been pushed and distance himself from the younger boy. He took a good look at him and froze.

"Ryu-chan?" Tatsuha asked as he tilted his head a bit.

Shuichi's eyes widen looking at… A RAVEN-HAIRED YUKI!

"Yuki, when did you dye your hair to black?" asked Shuichi, unaware that the man who was in front of him wasn't Yuki.

Tatsuha was still in a state shock, gaped at the supposed-to-be-Ryuichi.

Tatsuha, who was a two times dumber as Shuichi, asked, "Ryu-chan, when did you dye your hair to Kumogaru's colour?"

Shuichi looked lost, "Kumogaru?"

Tatsuha paled as he put his palm onto the supposed-to-be-Ryuchi's forehead. "Ryu-chan, are you having a delirium? I'm Tatsuha, your bodyguard! Did you knock your head on something?"

#

Ryuichi was scared. He stole a glance at his back and quivered a bit. The big huge grand two trolleys that filled with boxes of pocky and all types of sweets that could be a six months worth had been trailing behind him since just now.

Ryuichi ran and the trolleys speed on, Ryuichi walked slowly and the trolleys were in the same speed as him. He was afraid that who ever behind the trolleys was a stalker, paparazzi, or a kidnapper.

Scared, Ryuichi shouted for his bodyguard, "TATSUHA, HELP!"

Yuki winced, '_What the hell with the boy? And who he was calling? Tatsuha_?'

Yuki rolled his eyes and stopped the both trolleys as he quickly ran to the side and went to Shuichi but found out…Shuichi in raven-haired.

Yuki sweat dropped.

Ryuichi blinked once, twice, and thrice. "Tatsuha, you blond your hair…"

Yuki twitched; well at least he was not as stupid as Shuichi, a two times dumber as Tatsuha and another three times dumber as Ryuichi. He knew that the boy in front of him is not Shuichi. Before he could say anything, Ryuichi shouted with his eyes shone with juvenile and merrily, "KAKKOI! YOU'RE SO STUNNING IN BLOND, TATSU-CHAN! AND YOUR EYES, KIREI! SUGOI!"

Ryuichi put out his pink-bunny-plushie and said out loud to it, "Ne Kumo-chan, look at Tatsu-chan's new look! Ooo… Kumo-chan wanted to kiss you!"

Yuki sweat dropped more.

#

"Ryu-chan, we have to go back to the studio before Tohma get angry."

"Tohma… Tohma from Nittle Grasper?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Tatsuha paled. "NE RYU-CHAN, YOU REALLY KNOCK YOUR HEAD!"

And it hit Shuichi, the saying about 'Tohma' had some how made Shuichi guessed that the carbon-copy of Yuki, which Shuichi just realised, thought that he was Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper and with that… an idea struck Shuichi as an evil plan was on the way.

Shuichi laughed with a silent sinister.

"Ok, Tat… um, what's your name again?" Shuichi asked with a sheepish grin as he scratched his back head.

"I knew it you knock on something! Ryu-chan, we really have to go to the hospital! I'll call the driver to pick us in the front door now!" Tatsuha quickly took out his hand phone and dialled the driver's number.

Shuichi smiled triumphantly, at last, he's going to be Sakuma Ryuichi, even though if it was only for several minutes. He had totally forgotten almost everything, about Yuki, about bad people that will be kidnapping him, about Hiro, about the date, and about the pocky.

Tatsuha lead Shuichi to the front door and there, a black limo awaiting them.

#

"I'm not TATSUHA!" Yuki shouted back at the whiny boy. He looked at the raven-haired boy; he has the carbon-copy of Shuichi 98%, except for the eyes and the hair colour.

"Of course you are TATSUHA! DON'T JOKE AROUND ME AGAIN!" Ryuichi pouted cutely that it reminded Yuki a lot about Shuichi. Yuki quickly shook his head.

"You are Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper, right?" asked Yuki.

"Tatsuha, stop joking around! You're freaking me! Right, Kumo-chan, blondie Tatsu-chan is scaring me now. See, even Kumogaru-chan is quivering with fear." Ryuichi then made a fake sniffed and pouted as he hugged tightly his pink bunny to his chest.

Yuki sweat dropped… again. He clenched his fist and walked nearer to the pouting Ryuichi. "Ooi, gaki! I'm not Tat-su-ha! I'm Yuki! Now, did you see a boy around your height with pink hair and wore the same pink jacket like yours?"

Ryuichi shook his head.

Yuki sighed tiredly and muttered to himself, "Where the hell are you, Shuichi?"

Ryuichi studied the blond man in front of him. Of course, he looked entirely as Tatsuha except for the eyes and hair colour but nonetheless, the man who was in front of him too, has a cold and callous expression.

Yuki slicked back his blond strands and sighed worriedly. His gaze was on the front door of the supermarket when suddenly, he caught pink!

"Quick!" Yuki pulled Ryuichi's sleeve and rushed to the front door but the black limo that Yuki had saw pink-haired inside, had drove away.

"Is that your limo?" Yuki asked as the black limo had been distance away.

"I guess so but I think I kinda saw Tatsuha in it… WARGHHHH!!!! TATSUHA LEAVE ME!!!! WARGHHHH!!!!!!" Ryuichi wailed loudly that some passer-by looked at him oddly.

Yuki put out his hand phone and dialled the Shindou's driver number.

"Ric, pick us up in the front main door of the supermarket now!"

"Where are we going? Are you kidnapping me?" asked Ryuichi.

"We are going to chase those both dumb and dumber two timers of your bodyguard and my patron!"

#

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Tatsuha for the fourth time inside the limo. Shuichi rolled his eyes and glared at Tatsuha.

"Can you stop asking me that? I'm really alright! Don't worry!"

"Well, you seem quiet!"

Shuichi blinked, "I do?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"See, you're so quiet! Are you sure you're alright?!"

Shuichi twitched, "TATSUHA!"

#

"I can't believe that Tatsuha thought that your patron is me! WARGHHHH!!!!!!!!! KUMO-CHAN, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki had a very bad migraine inside the limo. "Shut up, brat!"

"But then…WARGHHHHH!!!!!!" Ryuichi wailed more than ever. Yuki clenched his fist to restrain himself and Ryuichi's wailing kept on louder and louder that Yuki grabbed the pink bunny, opened the window and put it outside.

"If you say out even one word, I will let go this hopeless bunny of yours!"

"…" Ryuichi was silenced but a tear came out and trailed down his cheek. His both eyes had been watering but the boy didn't even dare to sob or sniff, he was afraid that the blond-haired man will let go of Kumo-chan.

A pang hit Yuki's heart and sighed. He gave the bunny back to Ryuichi but with a warned, "If you dare to say a word again, I will snatch that stupid bunny of yours!"

"…" Ryuichi silenced but nodded his head.

"Now, do you know where your bodyguard probably be sending you, if you were there, that is?"

No answer came out from Ryuichi. Yuki glared coldly at Ryuichi. "I'm talking to you brat, answer me!"

Ryuichi answered with a tremble in his tone, "You said that if I say one word, you'll snatch my Kumogaru."

"Well yes! But this one, I'm asking you, gaki! Can't you see the difference! Man, you are as stupid as Shuichi! And I guess that you are as stupid as your own bodyguard. No wonder your bodyguard is an idiot; your virus had attached to him and see…he can't even see the difference between you and my patron!"

Ryuichi was quivering with tears started to trail at his cheeks.

Yuki stared at Ryuichi and felt guilty suddenly but wouldn't admit.

They were silence for a while and Yuki started again, "So, do you know where?"

"Probably the studio."

"Do you have your hand phone?"

"It's with Tatsuha."

"Why don't you call someone inside the studio?"

"No need besides, if your patron would be inside the studio, no one will come out alive," replied Ryuichi with a smiled. His tears had stopped and now his eyes had shone with merrily.

Yuki realised that and a ghost smile plastered at his face, '_Just like that brat._'

#

They were half-way on the way to the studio. Shuichi realised he was hungry when he heard his stomach growling. He put in his hand into his pocket to search something that could consider as snack but sadly, nothing could he find but only his wallet and… Shuichi reached his hand to the paper and put them out.

"Tickets?" Shuichi uttered to himself curiously and then, it snapped him!

"WARGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DATE!!!!!!"

Tatsuha jumped from his seat. "Wh- what… WHAT DATE?!"

"WARGHHH!!! IT'S THE DATE!!!! TONIGHT!!!!!!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DATING BEHIND MY BACK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT?! RYU-CHAN, HOW DARE YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE!!!!"

"NOOOO!!! THAT'S NOT IT!!!! SOMEONE IS DATING YUKI!!!! THAT'S UNFAIR!!!!" Shuichi kept shouting, unnoticed that Tatsuha still thought him as Ryuichi.

Tatsuha raised one jet eye-brow and tilted his head as he was thinking. His eyes widen when something hit him, "You…" Tatsuha pointed to Shuichi, "YOU LIKE SOMEONE BEHIND MY BACK!!! THAT'S UNFAIR!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE YUKI…" Tatsuha stopped and frowned, and then he asked, "Is Yuki a girl or a boy?"

"Boy."

Tatsuha smiled with joy. '_I have hope! Ryuichi likes boys!_' He felt light-headed but it gone quickly because his body suddenly was shaken by Shuichi.

"Ne Tatsu-chan, you have to bring me back to the supermarket!"

"Why?"

"Because I think the real Ryuichi is waiting there!"

Tatsuha stared at Shuichi for long seconds and then frowned angrily. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU LOOK LIKE RYUCHI?!"

"I'm Shindou Shuichi and this is how I was born! Ask the driver to turn this car, quick!"

#

Ryuichi was babbling happily to Yuki while Yuki just grunted and nodded his head as the driver was driving towards the studio. Ryuichi talked all about his days together with Tatsuha. Yuki realised that this fanatic-lunatic boy has some how attracted to his own bodyguard.

Yuki gazed to the outside and wondered silently, '_I wonder if that pink-headed brat attracted to me?_'

Yuki realised what he was thinking about and quickly shook it away. Ryuichi was still babbling happily with Kumogaru on his lap. Yuki sighed but no matter what, he just had to concentrate on the raven-hair's boy one-sided conversation. He stared to look at Ryuichi and there they went unnoticed something.

What they don't realised on their way to the studio, the black limo car that supposed to be Ryuichi's one had just by passed them on the opposite way.

#

"Well, better be that Ryuichi is still in the supermarket," Tatsuha said to himself with a calm tone. His usual-childish-face had replaced with the serious look. It felt weird for Shuichi, because when Tatsuha's face had been serious, it reminded Shuichi a lot about Yuki only that, this Yuki has no that soft sun-kissed hair and those mesmerize enchanting golden eyes.

He sighed as he looked at the passing cars. "I'm sorry," Shuichi apologized.

"It's alright. Thank goodness that you look like Ryuichi or else I would have shout at you or maybe just throw you out from this car!" said Tatsuha with a smirked.

Shuichi smirked back to Tatsuha.

"So, can you tell me who is this Yuki-guy?" asked Tatsuha, wanting to start a conversation with Shuichi.

"He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? And you say that someone is going on a date with your bodyguard…" Tatsuha smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

Shuichi blushed but tried to restrain it. "What are you saying about?! You're just like my best friend, he said the same thing!"

"Oh, c'mon admit it!"

"No! I will not admit it!"

"Very well then."

"What do you mean by that?" glared Shuichi.

"Sooner or later, you will admit defeat and with that, you'll realise you attracted to your bodyguard."

Shuichi stared at Tatsuha and then averted his gaze to the outside, the words of what Tatsuha had said to him kept repeating in his head.

"I hope Ryuichi is just like you," Tatsuha started with a faltered smile.

Shuichi's eyes locked at Tatsuha as the raven-haired man continued, "I don't think so he will ever attract to me."

Shuichi didn't know how to reply to the man but chose to keep quiet. He looked at his watch and three more hours before the date. Shuichi thought hard, who he should invite to be his date.

'_Miku__… neh, that girl is a freaking pink girl though I love pink but she's worse! Maya… neh, she's just a maid. What will make Hiro jealous… who will be… hmm…long brown hair girl with brown eyes…?_ _AYAKA!_'

Shuichi smiled delightedly. '_This date will be interesting!_'

#

A/N: HEII!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!! Gomen, my comp broke down again and it's been like six months????!!! Thx for all the reviews, I'm much honored and I realized about the need of a BETA! Well, stubborn me for not having any so, I made up my mind…**I NEED a BETA!** So…sheepish smile anyone wants to be my BETA? If can, I want to be beta from the chapter 1 till this chapter. Please do email me if any of you want!

And now… to the beloved reviewers:

Inori-Sakura – Yeah, you're right, there is not much of Yuki bashing but then… poor Yuki! _author smile evilly_

DarkPhoenix365 - _poke the death body of DarkPhoenix365_ Ooi…are you still there? You better revive back.

HikariChang – Yap… GO HIRO! GO HIRO!

Lil Yaten Fae – I hope you won't get made at me for not updating for like… _count fingers_ six months? My comp broke down for the fourth time this year…why would humanity created virus?

Firedraygon97 – Yuki and Hiro would be the jealousy of Shuichi but then… the jealousy of Hiro would come…_grinned evilly_ but no matter what, poor Yuki will be the victim in this dare game.

Sweets – Yap, I wished I could marry with Legolas and we lived happily ever after in Greenwood _sighed dreamily_ Too bad, Legolas is just a character… well; at least… he's single!

Black Dios – yap, here am I updating. Sorry for the long wait!

DemonGurl – hmm… maybe it could be a good idea in vice versa… thx!

AralMalfidus – I wanted to make Shuichi spoilt-little-rich-brat. I hope he acted like one in this chapter.

driven to insanity – here… hopefully this chapter could satisfy your hunger…(and insanity)!

noali – THX for liking my fic alot! I am so appreciated on it!

Happy Utena-Loving Yuki – of course I won't abandon this fic, I will called myself as a worthless author if I do abandon this fic! Besides, I don't like to see any of my fic without the word 'complete'. Thx for reviewing!

Rinoki Rio – Hiya! Thx on reviewing. Well, I do hope it is different from any Gravi fic and I hope it's original too but then, I never read any such fic as this in Gravi so, that is why I intended to do such as this!

A/N: Hehehe, _grinned evilly_ I think the next chapter will have lots of bashing! And I know you all thought that I abandon this fic but hey, I'm not kind that of author who just write and then let the fic astray! I'm really sorry for the late update as I said, my comp broke down again and I lost the whole documents stuff including this chapter and the next chapter. Sorry for any error oh, and please do email me if any of you wants to be my beta.

Atsu Tenshi


	6. Reminiscence

Author: Atsu Tenshi

Disclaimer: If I am Maki Murakami, I'll make Tohma single while Mika rot in hell! Hehehehe…

Warning: Un-BETA, shonen-ai, some cursing words…

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

Summary: A daring date game plus with a sexy hot bodyguard equals to…

------

Reminiscence

------

Shuichi was stationary in front of the grand supermarket entrance. He stood there like a statue, still…frozen…unmoving. His mauve eyes started to water. His breath started to hitch. He did go around the building to find his bodyguard but not a single blond-hair he could find. No Yuki…meant no Ric (you know, the driver)… and no Ric meant no Yuki…Shuichi felt a lumped in his throat.

Tatsuha was quite concerned as he watched the duplicate of Ryuichi in such state. "Ano, Shui-" Tatsuha was suddenly cut by a big wailed from the pink-hair boy who suddenly moved by doing a fit tantrum on the ground. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT ME! I THOUGHT HE IS MY BODYGUARD!"

Shuichi started to cry as he sat on the ground hardly. He ignored the pain and cried even louder. Passers-by looked look at them weirdly and few rich ladies had came out from the supermarket to look at what all the fuss.

A wealthy fat old lady wore a big lavender flowery hat with huge jewellery all around her hands, neck and ears came out to the scene too. Her expensive apparel was so attractive to the eyes because of the garment's colour. Tatsuha winced of the brightness. That was one thing Tatsuha hated about rich women, when it comes to clothing, they would tend to be so simple and yet, so over. Example, the old fat, overweight lady with all that over-glamour surrounded her. She had a huge Siamese cat on her arms.

"What is happening here? What did you do the boy?" asked her to Tatsuha.

Tatsuha gulped.

Another mid-age lady around the thirties appeared to the scene and asked the same question, "Yeah, what have you done to this poor boy?"

And then, more and more women started to surround him and asking him all those threatening questions. Tatsuha had never felt terrified in his whole life. Ok, it was not as if he is a chicken. When it comes to men encircling him, it's normal because he could hit the hell out of them but…for goodness sake; these are women we are talking about! Tatsuha quivered under their angry intense stared. He had no guts to hit women! Yes, he admitted it! He is a big chicken when it comes to women surrounded him. They are like angry-lunatics waiting to skin you alive!

"Poor him, what have you done?"

Tatsuha paled…

"Did you know that you could be penalizing because of this!"

Tatsuha 'eep'…

"I think I better call the police right now!"

Tatsuha froze…

"You look like a bodyguard with that garment and you must be under him right? Are you abusing your patron?"

His heart stopped beating…

Shuichi, who was still crying on the ground as if the world is going to end, didn't notice any of his surrounding. He just kept crying when he felt someone else shook his shoulder. He stared up as his tears still fallen.

"Shuichi, you have to help me! They started to think that I am the bad guy here! Tell them-" and Tatsuha words were cut by another lady shouted at him to not shake the little boy like that.

Shuichi, back to his usual state, ignored his surrounding once again and cried even more. "See, you make that poor kid cry even more!" cried another lady.

"Did you grip him that hard?!"

"You touch that kid again and I'll call my bodyguard to hit your ass!"

Poor Tatsuha felt that as if he should dig his grave yard right there and be history!

------

"Tatsuha loves to play hide-and seek with me! Well, actually he plays all the games that I play! I wonder why do you look a lot like Tatsu-chan? Hm, never mind, I guess it must be because of the saying that we have seven twins in this world and you are the second! I wonder where the five is."

Yuki just 'hn'. He could not believe this boy talk as much as Shuichi except that Shuichi is a bit shy but this one, hell! He could put out lots of migraine to Yuki.

"Did you know that there is an offer tonight in the amusement park?! They are selling half-price ticket!"

Yuki just nodded his head.

"Well, that's not really it! Nittle Grasper is going to perform in there tonight and other bands! I am sure it is going to be crowded tonight!"

Yuki yawned.

"Oh man, I'm late fifty-nine minutes. Tohma would be mad at me! He said that I must be in the studio at a quarter to four. Our performance is going to start earlier tonight."

Yuki snapped and blinked. _Tohma__…? Neh, that's impossible._

"Tohma looks like an angel in the outside, kind and yada, yada but then in the inside, I think he's evil! He's scary…or maybe not! But I think his wife is scarier than he is! When I stay with them, she always shouts at me for ruining her house! Well, actually, I am not ruining her house! I am just decorating her house with my painting! I drew lots and lots of pictures at the wall. You know… like the art of…err, Pika…Pika…Pikachu!"

"You mean, Picasso!" Yuki corrected.

"A…yes…Picasso!"

The car suddenly came to a halt. Ryuichi quickly opened the door before the driver could open for him. He jumped to the pathway in front of a big building entrance and posed comically in front of Yuki. He shouted, "WELCOME TO _NRG_ (1) SOUND RECORD STUDIO, TATSUHA NO.2!"

Yuki winced. He was glad that he only had to guard Shuichi. He imagined that if he had to guard both Shuichi and Ryuichi, hell he sure that he will get deaf within a week!

"Now, could you please lead me in so that we could get over this! And one thing, my name is not Tatsuha no. 2, it's Yuki and secondly, please DO NOT SHOUT AT ME BECAUSE I AM NOT DEAF, GAKI!"

Ryuichi, as if the roar from Yuki did not affect him anything, stood there with a big grinned. Yuki's shoulders drooped. _What the hell with this boy? He is a total enigmatic!_

Ryuichi walked slowly towards Yuki and within a second blink, he gripped Yuki's hand and pulled him towards the studio record. It was unexpected to Yuki so he was like that, been pulled like a puppet until they reached into the lift that had been readied open and there where he snapped out from his own stupor.

He watched Ryuichi pushing the button '3' and he felt something warm at his right hand. He looked down and saw that his hand entangled with Ryuichi's. He quickly untangled and pulled away. Ryuichi gazed at him innocently but he knew that somewhere inside those gazes, Ryuichi was hurt.

"Tatsuha likes to hold my hand."

Yuki sighed. _Is this boy denser than I thought?_

"Look," Yuki started. "Since you so into this Tatsuha thing, I tell you this…Not. Everyone. Is. Like. Tat. Su. Ha. Understand?!"

Ryuichi looked at him blankly. Yuki smacked his own forehead. _So he is denser than I thought!_

Yuki was still facing Ryuichi when the lift reached the third floor and the lift's sliding opened, revealing someone who stood in front.

"Ryuichi, I thought that you had forgotten! Thank goodness you are here and…"

Yuki's cold exterior broke to pieces and his face turned pale. _I know that voice. It's…_

"Uesegi Eiri…it's been long time since the last we met in New York."

_…Tohma._

_------_

Tatsuha unbutton few buttons on his shirt, revealing his pale chest. "Phew! Thank goodness those old-hags didn't eat me! Man, they all reminded me of Mika!"

"Mika?" Shuichi asked.

They both had back into the limo without anyone got hurt or more exactly, without Tatsuha getting hurt. Shuichi had somehow stopped crying along the way and how the hell Tatsuha could get out from all those old-hags cluctches, he had no idea. His head was a bit blurred. All he remembered something like someone was suddenly appeared from nowhere and was telling something and all he did is just nodding his head. He frowned…and it hit him. _It's Sean who helped me! I'll thank him later._

Tatsuha remembered Shuichi's inquiry so he quickly replied, "She's my sister. I can't believe that Tohma actually marry her!"

Shuichi gasped. "Seguchi Tohma is your brother-in-law?!"

"Yes and that was how I could get the job to become Ryuichi's slave!"

Shuichi smiled but it turned out more to be a sad smiled. His thought was mostly on Yuki. He had called the manor and the maid said that he has not arrived yet together with Ric.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Shuichi mumbled to himself. "Who?" asked Tatsuha.

"Yuki. If Ric was kidnapped, I don't care, but Yuki, is a no-no." (A/N: Poor Ric!) Shuichi continued, "I had tried to call his hand-set just now but I could not reach him because there was no line."

"Usually underground has no line and lifts-" Tatsuha stopped and something snapped him, "THE LIFT!" Shuichi jumped from his seat when Tatsuha shouted triumphantly.

Tatsuha continued, "The lift! The _NRG_ (1) Sound Record Studio lifts! All the lifts there have no line so, if you got stuck there and the emergency bell broke, then you're dead! Your Yuki must be in the studio now! Sean, drive back to the studio!"

Sean gave an 'alright' thumb and started the engine.

------

Yuki and Ryuichi sat on the readied armchairs in the main office. Tohma was talking to a woman, ordering some-sort of refreshment for the three of them. After the woman had nodded and walked away, Tohma turned to them and he gave a big sweet smile to Yuki.

Yuki just glared back at him. It was not his number one plan to stuck in this stupid place but it was because of that stupid brother-in law of his moreover, his damn ex-employer. Yap, he had once worked under Tohma, as a bodyguard of course and that was when he was still in New York, and before Tohma met his sister and also before Yuki migrated to US. The stupid damn Seguchi Tohma just had to make his damn life harder than ever! He wondered why he worked under Tohma in the first place. Was it because he felt so attached to him long ago? But now…all those feelings had gone. Or was it still there? Was that feeling still stuck to him like a second skin, and he, Yuki Eiri, the most cowardice human in the world, just had to run away, just as he had ran away to US?

_Betrayal… _

Yes, a word that signifying a deep scar in his heart. How he hated the man that was now in front of him, smiling amiable as if he had done nothing in the past. As if…they have met for the first time…yea, just like their first acquaintance last time.

_Guilty…?_

Ryuichi broke the silence between them, "Ano Tohma, how did you know him?"

"That's because he is my long-term acquaintance," Tohma replied, his smile never ceased. He sat facing them and asked, "So, what makes you here, Eiri?"

Yuki twitched. "Would you stop calling me Eiri?!"

"My, my, that's rude, you know. Then, should I call you Eiri-san like I used to called you." Yuki twitched more.

"Just call me Yuki, ok! And don't start reminiscent about the past because hell, I don't want to hear anything from you!" Yuki barked at him madly. He had never lost control like this ever and this idiot-Tohma-guy just had to get into his nerve!

The door was knocked and entered the previous woman that Tohma had been talking to. She brought the refreshments on the tray and put them onto the table.

Ryuichi remained silent and just stared at the both of them as if he was like a third wheel in this conversation. He never knew anything about Tohma's life in New York and he was very sure that the carbon copy of Tatsuha must have something to do with the past life of Tohma.

"Of course I won't. By the way, you haven't answered my question yet."

Yuki just realised that. After he saw Tohma, he had actually forgotten his purpose of why he had stepped into this building.

_Shuichi… _

Before even Yuki could voice out, the door was blast-opened by something or rather someone, someone with the most tantalising mauve eyes with pink-hair barged-in. Shuichi howled Yuki's name as he ran towards him.

"YUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And jumped unexpectedly onto Yuki. He hugged him tightly around the neck.

Everyone in the room froze but not until when someone shouted 'Ryuichi' and another shouted 'Tatsu-chan' and then 'I miss you' and 'I miss you too' and blah…blah...

Feeling the light body touching his, made Yuki suddenly uncontrollably blushed. In such position where he was lying on the floor with Shuichi on top made him feeling awkward. Hesitantly, he pushed Shuichi's body from him so that he could sit-up right. Shuichi let himself pushed by the hand of Yuki, and sat on the floor cross-leg, staring at tempting golden-amber eyes of Yuki.

"Yuki, why did you leave me?" asked Shuichi with a sniff. A silent guilt hit Yuki's heart but cursed silently after he realised that.

"_Aniki_, so it was you who after all his bodyguard. Phew, I thought that I would die before I could find his bodyguard!" Tatsuha voiced out.

Shuichi and Ryuichi blinked and shouted at the same time, "ANIKI?!"

Tatsuha and Yuki winced at the said sound.

"Well then Eiri, I am sure that you have found-" Tohma's sentence was later cut by Shuichi who was shouting like crazy saying that he could not believe he actually meet Seguchi Tohma and most of all his no.1 God, Sakuma Ryuichi. He quickly stood up, forgetting about Yuki, and shook Tohma's hand and ran towards to Ryuichi and shook his hand too. The ever-eager-friendly Ryuichi, could not help but hugged Shuichi and showed Kumogaru to him.

"Kumo-chan, this is Shuichi and Shuichi, this is Kumo-chan!"

Shuichi shook the pink-bunny doll hand. "Hello, Kumogaru."

With this kind of thing, Ryuichi was so happy to find someone, other than Tatsuha, to actually treat Kumogaru well. "Wah! I like you Shuichi! You are kind to Kumogaru, not like other people!" Ryuichi glanced to Yuki after he said the last word.

"Well then, we have to go now Shuichi," Yuki pulled Shuichi away from Ryuichi, feeling slightly jealous of what he saw. Damn, he hated that kind of feeling.

"Matte (wait), Yuki. I want to know what with this 'aniki'-thing!"

"Yeah, me wanna know! Kumogaru-chan wants to know too!" Ryuichi joined-in.

Tatsuha suddenly appeared to the scene and said out loud, "This is my brother. His name is Uesegi Eiri and I'm his proudest little sexy bro namely, Uesegi Tatsuha." Yuki twitched and whacked Tatsuha's head with the pink-bunny that he had quickly snatched from Ryuichi.

Shuichi digested the sentence that was spoken by Tatsuha. Somehow he felt something confusing. _Uesegi__ Eiri…_

"Oh well, I'm sure that we better have to end till here." Tohma interrupted. "Besides, we are already an hour and a half late because of Ryuichi," Ryuichi pouted. "And so we have to go now."

Tatsuha sighed and waved a bye-bye to his brother, "Bye-bye bro. I wished I could spend time with you longer. I mean c'mon, we have been separating with each other for like…one and a half year!"

Shuichi's eyes widen. Tatsuha slapped Shuichi's shoulder and smiled. "So long to you too, Shuichi! I have a very great time with you today, minus the frightening-angry-old-hags-that-thought-me-the-sexy-Tatsuha-abusing-the-adorable-Shuichi," and Tatsuha winked right in front of Yuki. Yuki gripped his hand to control his fist from bashing his brother.

Tatsuha, realizing the state of his brother wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder and whispered to his ear, "Don't worry, aniki. I won't still your boyfriend. But he's kinda cute, you know!"__

That's it, Tatsuha had actually made the wrong moved and he got a hard bashed from his brother.

Before Yuki and Shuichi left the main office door, Yuki could feel the intense stare from Tohma.

------

On their way back, none exchanging sentence to one another. They arrived at the manor few minutes later but not before they went back to the supermarket to purchase the pocky (which actually the two trolleys that filled with pocky still remained at the corner of the supermarket, untouched).

It was five in the evening and Shuichi was left with an hour to get ready. "Yuki, you have to get ready in an hour because I am going to the amusement park."

Yuki just nodded and pushed the big mahogany-twin door for Shuichi.

On his way to his room, one question kept repeating in his head. Shuichi dipped his both hands into his trousers' pants as he slow his paced. He was curious that why did Tatsuha said Yuki's name is _Uesegi Eiri _instead of Yuki Eiri.

------

"Hello, may I speak to Ayaka please?"

"Yes, Ayaka's speaking. May I know who is on the line?"

"Oh Ayaka. Thank goodness! You are my saviour! My only hope!"

Ayaka sweat-dropped. "Um…I am?"

"Oh forget what I say! Anyway, this is Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi's best pal in the world!

"Hiro-kun?"

"Yeah, you know…Hiro the tall famous sex-god cute handsome guy that you all so crazy of, that I'll doubt any of you would go for other guys!"

"Oh, Hiro your boyfriend…"

"My…MY WHAT?!"

"Your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Shuichi choked. "Wha…err…"

"C'mon, the whole school knows. Both of you always are there for each other, sometimes holding hands on public…hugging, li-"

Shuichi was blushing as he quickly stood up from his cushion and walked to and fro around his room. "Ok, ok, I know where you are getting on. I mean, c'mon, it's not my fault for us to do some orchestral manoeuvres in the dark (2), it's just acting for the public…oh damn, why am I telling you this! Ok, let me get this straight, could we please pull down this Hiro and sin and pleasure thing? Fine, Ayaka, are you free now?! If you are not free, you must be free! You are free, the better it is!"

"Why?"

"Because…" took a deep breathe, "I want you to be my fake-date, will you, pretty please?"

------(A/N: TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neh, I am not that cruel…bah!)------

Yuki had just finished showering when suddenly his handset was ringing. With only a towel clad around his waist, he quickly rushed to his dressing room and searched for his handset. He threw all his pile of clothes here and there to search for it but none. It was still ringing and Yuki rushed to his bedroom and searched on the bed, under the bed, on the dressing table, the study-table, and the coffee table. He searched every single hole of his room.

"Damnit! Where the hell it is?!"

He scratched his head and looked at his surrounding. He was afraid that it was an important call. He was very sure that it was somewhere in his room now because the sound was the loudest from where he was standing.

"What the hell?" Yuki cursed more.

In the end, he just gave up and before he stepped out from his room, he looked at the laundry basket beside him and the handset's vibration was louder from there. He quickly pulled every item of clothing out from it and in the end, he found his handset. He totally had no idea how could it end up inside the laundry basket in the first place.

He clicked one of the buttons and a voice croak from the other side of the line.

"My god, you took as if one thousands years for you to pick up. I nearly thought that you are dead or something!"

Yuki frowned. He recognised the voice quite well. "Nakano Hiroshi. What do you want? And how the hell do you know this number?!"

"From the cute-adorable-Shu of course and jeez, calm down Yuki or you'll get wrinkles if you keep getting angry!"

"Just rot in hell for all I care!"

"God, Yuki! Why are you so piss-off? I can't believe that Shuichi is attracted to such man like you!"

Yuki blinked. His tongue could not form any words but Hiro continued.

"Oops, my bad. I should have not said that! Err…just think that I have not say that Shuichi liking…you know."

"I don't care who that baka likes or something! Just spit out, Nakano. Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Call me Hiro. I felt like eighty when people call me Nakano."

"It is better that this is important because if it is not-"

"Fine! Fine! I'll spit it out now. You know that Shuichi is going to the amusement park tonight right? He's going with me and whoever his date is and of course plus with you. I have no idea whether he's bringing more bodyguards but I think only the four of us since three tickets with-"

"Nakano, you ramble more useless words I'm sure that-"

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't! I'm at your mercy right now. See?"

Yuki was silenced for a while. His face held a boring-look. "Look Nakano-"

"It's Hiro!"

"YEAH WHATEVER! I AM GOING TO PUT-"

"OH MAN, NO, NO! Ok, hear what I am going to say right now. Yuki, you have to be my date for tonight. I know your job is to protect your lover-boy-"

"Lover-boy?"

"I mean, Shuichi. I know you have to guard him but you are still considering being my date tonight. I don't care whether you are a homophobic, a homosexual, a bisexual, or an asexual but you just have to. So, urm…will you?"

Yuki was silenced for a few seconds.

"Urm…Yuki?" Hiro broke the silence.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

"Of course not!"

"Then tell me, why would I say yes?"

Now, it was Hiro's turned to be silent.

"What, cat got your tongue, Nakano?" Yuki smirked.

Hiro snapped. "Of course not, jeez!"

"So, go ahead. Answer me, why would I say yes?"

Hiro sighed. "Urm…well…uh…I…I don't know…"

"Then I say no!"

"No, no, wait! I think know why!"

"Just give up, Nakano. You won't make me say yes."

Hiro's eyes glinted as he grinned evilly, "Hehehe, well…I could…"

------

For the first time ever in Shuichi's life, he just realised that Ayaka was simply stunning with that simple brown attire of her. But just for a while because someone, who was much more far stunning than Ayaka, distracted Shuichi's attention to…

_My god! He is dead gorgeous! _

…Yuki.

Yuki didn't wear his usual-bodyguard-attire but instead a tight suave style blue-stripe shirt with dark trousers.

Yuki felt eyes on him. He turned his head to Shuichi and frowned. "Oi baka, stop gawking at me like that. You look like a fish!"

Shuichi realised his embarrassing-behaviour especially in front of Ayaka. Shuichi grinned childishly as his face turned into a deep scarlet.

Jet Benz arrived at the porch and came out Hiro who was wearing white hard-collar shirt embroidered with black lining and a black phoenix design at the left side of his clothing. Tight blue jeans plastered to Hiro's well-built muscles like a second skin.

He grinned devilishly to Shuichi but faltered later when he saw Ayaka who, was standing just beside Shuichi. It was Shuichi's turned to smirk cruelly.

Hiro and Shuichi stepped forward to each other. Since Shuichi is shorter than he is, he held his head lower until his forehead touched Shuichi's, their noses almost caressed with each other. If other people were looking at the scene, they would think that the two teenagers would be sucking at each other in a moment.

"This is gonna be fun, right, Hiro-kun?" whispered Shuichi as his breathe caressed Hiro's soft skin.

"Exactly, lover-boy." Hiro smirked playfully.

# tbc #

A/N: I know that I must have lots of grammar errors because I am too lazy to check so instead, I post it straightaway. I am sorry that I have to stop there too and I am very sorry for the very, very darn late update! I know that all of you would have cursed me to death or even planning to have a big wrath with me. I truly apologised. SCREW THE DAMN EXAMS! I'm just 14 and why should I suffer?! And then, these past few months I have to attend **four** **camps**! My piano **royal exam** is **coming** in a few months time! My **fencing** is **cramping my hands and legs**! My **taekwando** is **cramping the whole parts of my poor body**! My tuition-classes are non-stop! Damn, I feel like dying!

(1) and (1) I am not sure whether it is **NG **or **NRG**. At first, I put **NG** (because I saw lots of author using the **NG**) but then, when I checked back the manga, it is **NRG**. Anyway, if any of you know which and which…free to tell me please kay.

(2) Hehehe, 'orchestral manoeuvres in the dark' is taken from the Gravitation manga. This is one of my favourite scenes where cough Hiro licked and sucked Shuichi's ear in front of their classmates (this was when they are still in high school and before they known as Bad Luck- I mean, hey, their band name is 'Genius Shu-chan and his Electric Lover'-and more).

To the reviews:

Happy Utena-Loving Yuki – Jee, you make me bashful. Thanks a lot for the review. Well, actually I'm still having problems finding a BETA for myself. It's kinda hard. I got one BETA reader but she only BETA on one particular category…not anime! And sorry for this very long update! And this is the only thing that I could give for the absence of few months…

HikariChang – Oh yeah… Well, if you stick to this story until the end, you will be more surprises, as there are more! Sorry for the long wait.

Black Dios – Sorry for the long months of absence…thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter satisfies you. -

Ravencaller - shake head They will…

puffin – me sorry for the take-times to update. Screw my darn school! Srew my darn tuitions! Screw my darn piano (but hey, I still love attending piano class)! screw my fencing class (I don't really hate the fencing class, I still love it as I love the coach – he's cute!)! and screw my martial-art class! And most of all…SCREW THOSE STUPID CAMPS! THEY JUST WASTED MY TIME (and I am wondering that why the hell am I still attending it)!

sakaki04 – oh well, you could wrath on me for all I care because I deserved it. Thanks for reviewing.

Darksaphire – yap…yap…he is suitable to be as a VERY SPOIL-KID! Moreover, a rich one! Hope this satisfy you! -

Darkghost42 – blushes You make me flatter! Thank you very much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! hands you Ryuichi and Shuichi plushies

bLaCkFaia-nEkO – me soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!! Sniff I am very sorry. Oh, you know what, I like your penname! But…it's so hard for me to type! Lol, anyway, I hope this would satisfy you…and once more again, sorry for the long wait!

Fiery Kitty – I agreed (with your reviews!). Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait.

A/N: YOU ALL CAN CURSE ME FOR ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE OF THE LONG WAIT! GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! But please…**No Flame!**

****

**Spoiler for the Nextchapter **

**"Why do you have to do that?" Yuki shouted to Shuichi. He was almost scared to death when he saw that stupid darn stunt done by Shuichi.**

**Teary eyes stared at angry amber. "Be…because…because Ryuichi-"**

**"I don't care about him. Try to think about yourself! What will happen to you if I was not there, baka?!" Yuki shouted angrier than ever. Shuichi was trembling as he hugged himself. His crest-fallen face was covered behind the bangs of his hair. Fed-up with the boy's attitude, Yuki shoved him to the wall hard and trapped him so that he would not be able to get away.**

**"Damnit, just answer my question!"**

**"Why do you care?" tears started to fall and his voice trembled slightly.**

**Yuki looked at the boy. Silence engulfed him. He just could not answer that. He knew the boy needed the truth and he could not simply say it. Thousands of unknown voices reasoning his head but in the end,**

**"Because I care…"**

**"Yea…cause I'm your stupid patro-"**

**"More than that!"**** Yuki cut him.**

**Shuichi tilted his gaze to face Yuki. His heart beat painfully in his chest. His sobbed has gradually started to cease. They stared at each other like that until Shuichi reached out for Yuki's face and caressed his paler cheeks due to the cold night.**

**"Then, prove it to me…" Shuichi's soft voice whispered to the night.**

Atsu Tenshi


	7. Trace of Dusk

Author: Atsu Tenshi

Disclaimer: If I am Maki Murakami, Ayaka will never offer a date with Hiro and even if she did, Hiro will decline! Heck, I don't really like Ayaka...

Warning: Un-beta, Shonen-ai (will be YAOI in the future, I guess), some cursing words…

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

Summary: Shindou Shouju was afraid that his only son would get hurt since a group of assassination had somehow spreading. For his son's safety, he positioned Yuki Eiri, a bodyguard that he just recently stolen from one of the distinguished politicians in US, to be as Shuichi's personal bodyguard. Nakano Hiroshi, Shuichi's best buddy, saw the few signs that his best friend actually attracted to Yuki. He then made a dare dating game that if Shuichi lose, he would have to admit that he _does_ attracted to him. But then, everything turned upside down when few guards thought that Shuichi is the famous singer Sakuma Ryuichi and was taken to the back-stage…while Ryuichi was mistaken as Shindou Shuichi and was aimed by assassins.

-----

Trace of Dusk

-----

"I heard that Shindou went to Morocco with her wife."

Someone snorted across the room. "He just did a terrible mistake."

"No, I don't think so. Did you heard about the new bodyguard?"

"You mean, the cute blond dude?"

A new voice spoke out with suave and stillness in his tone, "If I were you all, I wouldn't wasted my time here right now."

The two shadows stood upright from their seats when they aware of the another occupant in the room.

Only the moonlight was illuminated through the many windows inside the room. The temperature was chill and the heavy silence made the scene a little uneasy. None of them were aware of that.

The new occupant inside the room continued, shattering the silence, his voice echoed, "You all should make some fun with the Shindou's son, you know. Heard about the new amusement park?"

--

Ryuichi grabbed his bodyguard's left arm. He dragged him along into one of the dark hallways inside the back-stage building.

"Ryu-chan, I could not understand why do you need to use this way when there are more hallways, well, hallways with light that is!"

"I can't, remember that there were about ten cameras here and there. C'mon, walk faster!" Ryuichi looked at the sweating Tatsuha as he still continued his pace, his other hand clutched the other's arm not to roughly.

"But- Tohma…and the others…"

"But I really need to let go… I can't restrained it any longer!"

Tatsuha almost slipped from the floor if it wasn't Ryuichi's hand gripping his arm tightly. "But…but…but…but…why do you have to let go, when there is another place, you know, more privacy and comfortable place for you to let go…you know…"

Ryuichi squirmed, "BUT…"

"No buts!" Instead Ryuichi was the one who dragged him, now it was Tatsuha turned to drag the squirmy Ryuichi. "Now, we will go the place where I called the 'more privacy and more comfortable'…hell, I say, it's cleaner!"

"No time! I really have to let go! We are now in halfway to the destination, so it is better we conti-"

"No-"

Ryuichi squirmed in his spot. "Tatsu-"

"No-"

"…need-"

"No-"

"FINE!" Ryuichi was so pissed-off, which was so unlike Ryuichi that he shouted at the top of his lung. "I'LL LET GO HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

Horror struck Tatsuha's already paled face "NO, DO NOT URINE HERE!"

--

More young and old were swarming the already crowded amusement park. Children were running here and there with their colourful balloons in the air. Young teenagers were chattering loudly as they moved quickly into the crowded. The old one would rather either sit on the bench or some were just having fun with their little children. It was so crowded that it was more like the Tokyo City's streets.

Yuki was starting to have a migraine. He hated crowded place and he wished that he had never agreed to Hiro. But then, it was a bad thing too if he didn't agreed to Hiro's horrible wish. Here he was, Hiro was walking beside him, too close to his liking. Shuichi was holding Ayaka's arm. Yuki smirked. He chose to date the Kyoto girl, or so he thought when he heard her accent, but he could see that Shuichi did never intend to actually touch her or even gripping her hand less, her arm.

But then, Hiro the devil pointed out about it. Shuichi was pissed-off and pointed out about why didn't Hiro himself too, hold Yuki's hand. Such question was easily answered by the smirking devil.

"Are you crazy or something? Even though I am on a date with Yuki, this is public, can't hold hands."

Shuichi's face puffed with mad. "Of course you can!"

Hiro replied simply, "Oh, so you really want me to hold his ha-"

"NO!" and when he realised how loud he had shouted and the answer that he had given to his best friend, he quickly clamped his mouth.

"AHA!" Hiro shouted with triumph.

"Mmf nfh" glared Shuichi dangerously.

"What?" Hiro asked with one eye-brow arched.

Shuichi put away his hand from his mouth and shouted, "I say, DID NOT!" Hiro could not help but grinned madly just as a Cheshire cat. Hiro knew that he had hit the right x-button but oh well, where the fun will be if he straightaway with the final result.

Hiro leaned towards Shuichi as his grinned never ceased. He whispered to Shuichi's ear, "Hehe, Shuichi…I'll give you two more chances…"

Yuki sighed tiredly. They had been walking for like…hell, five times around the amusement park and it seemed that Shuichi could not make his mind up which to play or rather, or so Yuki thought, to actually play any of them. It was more like he was thinking, he didn't pay any attention on his surrounding (there was this one big Pocky stall and the surprised was that Shuichi didn't run towards it or shout or do anything childish when he saw it but instead, he just passed-by it). He had a frowned on his pretty face and his lips shut tightly together. Not a word, unless when Ayaka asked him something.

Yuki pressed his both forefinger and thumb at the bridge of his nose and massaged it. He felt as if his headache would be worse in any minute if they kept on walking around like this when suddenly, someone's stomach growled.

Ayaka looked at her side. "Ano, Shuichi-kun…"

Hiro tried his hard to hide his laugh while Yuki was amused. Shuichi was blushing furiously as he clutched his stomach. Yuki sighed, "You should have told us that you are hungry instead of walking around this boring place like idiots!"

"I am not an IDIOT!" Shuichi held his fist high as he shouted.

"Yeah whatever, now lets eat before this boy die of starvation," Hiro said simply and quickly dragged Yuki by the arm towards the cafeteria that he had spotted since their entrance. Shuichi's mauve flashed dangerously to Hiro after he saw how Hiro had _touched_ or more like _felt_ that arm…Yuki's arm! Arghhhh!!!! Even he himself, Yuki's patron, had a hard time to touch his bodyguard! It frustrated Shuichi to no end!

He gripped Ayaka's arm and ran to the cafeteria, leaving Hiro and Yuki behind.

"I feel like stupid playing in both of your game!" Yuki growled dangerously to Hiro.

Hiro let go of Yuki's arm when Shuichi had run farther away. Now, they were walking slowly side-by-side towards the cafeteria. "Then why did you agreed in the first place?" Hiro asked. It stabbed Yuki because it sounded more like as if he was stupid.

"Hey, who was the one who blackmail me?!"

Hiro's contented eyes drooped but his face still held the joy. "Evil, aren't I?"

The usual character of Shuichi resurfaced. He chattered non-stop even though with his mouth-full. He talked almost about everything. Everyone was only concentrated on gobbling his or her food. There was few 'hmph' or 'no' or 'yeah' but most of the time, it was more like a one sided-conversation.

Hiro started to get bore. He needed to do something…to press the x-button again and let it be one more chance. Hiro let his elbow relaxed on the table when he felt his arm pushing something cold.

A glinted of evil sparked. He could not help but felt a little proud of himself. He pushed his own soda with his gazed looking at the other side and 'flop'. Yuki yelped and jumped from his seat. The paper cup fell on the floor but the liquid…they stained Yuki's pants.

"ARGHH!!! HIRO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUKI?!" Shuichi shouted.

"Oh my, here Hiro-kun, take this tissue," said Ayaka as she handed the tissue. Without Ayaka's aware, this was all part of Hiro's plan. Oh yes, the plan goes exactly well. Hiro quickly took the tissue from her hand and…

With a slow movement (in Shuichi's point of view), Hiro descended the tissue to…

Shuichi clutched his fist angrily. He was so utterly extremely pissed-off that a volcano could actually exploded in any moment. _I'll kick you in the shins, Hiro!_

And without any reconsideration, his leg that was under the table raised and kicked the hell out of his shins.

"ARGHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Yuki shouted furiously that everyone turned to them. He clutched his ahem, you know, painfully.

Shuichi's eyes bulged out and screeched with his two hands flying in the air, "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN YUKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiro could not help but guffawed at the scene, while Ayaka, she blushed furiously, as she understood what had happened to Yuki.

--

"See, I told you it's clean too. I just can't use the one inside the make-up and the dressing room. Besides, the flush are spoilt and it need to be repair," Ryuichi said as he zipped his leather pants.

Tatsuha, who was trying hard not to look at Ryuichi while he was having his own privacy to urinate, nodded his head. "So, can I turn now?" asked Tatsuha.

None came.

Tatsuha gulped. He frowned. He felt something strange. He turned around and…

--

"Well, could you stand Yuki?" asked Shuichi worriedly. His mauve eyes filled with tears that had started to spill not few seconds ago. He wiped his tears and sniffed as he watched Yuki trying his hard to stand up.

"I'm going to the washroom," Yuki said in a soft voice. He didn't want to raise his volume for he fear that his imbecile blunt patron would think that he was mad. Hell, he was! But he just let it go and all that mattered was to go to the washroom and do something with the sticky stain that stained his costly pants. He glared at Hiro before walking slowly to the washroom.

Shuichi turned his gaze towards Hiro and glared violently. His baby tear eyes had gone and was replaced with vicious fiery eyes. "Why. Did. You. Do. That."

Hiro gulped. Even Ayakawas afraid to be beside Shuichi in such state.

"ANSWER ME!"

Hiro's frantic eyes looked at Shuichi and then the ground, and then Shuichi and then the ground. "Urm…one more chance…" Hiro gave the wrong one and he could feel the 'swoosh' in front of his face. Shuichi had tried to punch Hiro but thank goodness for Hiro that he was lucky not to be hit because of their distance. The table between them widened their distance even more. Shuichi climbed onto the table as a short cut to jump onto Hiro when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Sakuma-san, the concert will be started in 5 minutes. The others were worried," a guy with a security-guard blue uniform said. There were about seven of them surrounded. Another one who stood not far away from Shuichi pushed Ayaka away. Ayaka and Hiro were outside the circle. They were too shocked to move but they could hear every word those people was saying to Shuichi.

"Luckily we found you in this cafeteria. He said that you must be with your bodyguard. Where is he?" asked the person who had prevented Shuichi from jumping off the table.

"I am not-" but Shuichi could not finished his sentence when another security guard, or more likely, a bodyguard since he was wearing a normal attire but with walkie-talkie. "Quick, ASK opening act had just done. Just grabbed Sakuma-san! The concert will start in any moment!"

Shuichi's eyes widen when he felt he was been carried to the air.

"AAARGHHH!!! HIRO, HELP!!!!"

But they were too fast and the place was too crowded for Hiro to move quickly. "Did you hear that?" asked Hiro bewildered.

Ayaka was dead worried with her palms pressing her both cheeks. "What are we going to do? Shuichi-kun is in trouble! We must find Yuki!"

Hiro grinned after he regained his cool composure. "Hell, baka security-guards to think that he is Sakuma Ryuichi. And besides, I thought that Sakuma's hair is brown."

Ayaka looked clueless. It seemed that she didn't catch anything from the security-guards conversation. "Sakuma Ryuichi from Nipple Presser?"

Hiro choked. "Did you know what 'that' mean?"

"Huh?" Ayaka still looked clueless. Hiro slapped his forehead. He sighed. "Never mind. It's Nittle Grasper."

"Hiro-kun, I think you have to chase them before something bad happen. I'm afraid that Shuichi-kun-"

Hiro cut in. "Don't worry, Ayaka. Besides, I know where they are to. I believe that Shu-chan could handle himself!" Hiro gave his best macho-cool smile to Ayaka. She blushed when her handset rang. "It's my chauffeur." Ayaka told Hiro before she pressed the 'pick-up call' button.

Hiro averted his gaze from Ayaka to one of the towers in the amusement park. He narrowed his eyes when he saw something, or rather someone. The side of his lips turned upward. Hiro silently amused.

--

Pink bunny was left on the floor. Yuki knelt to the floor and picked up the doll. Yes, he knew whose doll it was.

"Sakuma Ryuichi," Yuki whispered silently. The washroom was silently eerie. He knew something wrong had happened and it will be continually happened later or worse, in any moment.

There was no trace of anything, not even shoe prints except his which was quite strange, as if they didn't want to leave any evidence or clue but…why the pink bunny.

And then, something hit him…_Shuichi._

He stood up quickly and rushed out from the washroom.

--

"I need to go back right now. My chauffeur is waiting for me. Will you be alright?" asked Ayaka, her eyes filled with concern.

Hiro smiled handsomely. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be just going to search for Yuki."

"Mmm. I wish that I could stay to help about…well, Shuichi-kun's circumstances right now. Please do say my goodbye to Yuki-san." Ayaka bowed politely as to hide her already beautiful red flush cheeks. She then stood up and quickly walked away.

Hiro turned around and faced the way where the security guards had carried Shuichi. Instead of finding Yuki or waiting for him, he straight away ran as fast as he could to that place…that place where he knew that something will happen.

--

Shuichi wriggled himself from their strong arms. "I'm not Sakuma for goodness sake!" Shuichi said out loud in a desperate voice as he tried to bend his arm away from one of the guards' strong grip.

One of them gave a worried glance to his teams. "Don't care about him. Just quickly bring him to the backstage!" the one with the undercover public garment told them. Shuichi wouldn't stop squirming above them when one of them suddenly let go with a cried because Shuichi had accidentally kicked his arm hard. It was a golden chance for him that his one loose foot kicked whichever part of them until he was thrown harshly to the floor.

Well, it damn hurt but it was damn good worth anyway. He stood up quickly, in spite of the pain that felt something like a shock of electricity striking his back, and rushed to wherever that will lead him away from them.

_I must find Yuki! That darn Hiro didn't even save me! Stupid best friend! _

He could hear their voices 'Sakuma-san', 'Sakuma'-san', calling out for him. It was his dream to be Sakuma Ryuichi, to be everything of him. Everything, that he would even sacrifice his ten months worth of pocky just to be Ryuichi but… but not in this way, goddammit!

His leg leaded him to somewhere… an unknown place that he never knew. He stopped right in front of the building. The amusement park was far away behind him. Noises of the carnival songs, the shouting and laughing of fun and comfort was far away from the reach of his ears. Thick dark trees that he could not make up their shapes surrounded his surrounding.

It was dark, yes, dark and cold. And he loathed both of it. He inhaled more air to his lungs as a result to his used of energy in running such far distance, and wobbled a bit but somehow, could still stood up straight.

The so-called look-a-like magnificent building that was in front of him stood a grand tower. Even though it was dark, he could still point-out its colour…white. Shuichi's side-lips turned upwards. Hmph, a typical-tower stood so far away from the fun realm.

Shuichi hesitantly moved forward. Shuichi was always afraid to step into a strange building or which he loved to call, realm. Especially with this kind of condition, dark and chill…the wind blowing with a slow motion, making the leaves rustling hauntingly. There was no moon coming out and only the dark sky and those lonely distant stars ornament the scary scene.

But wasn't it weird…because he didn't feel afraid at all, his legs move freely as if they have their own brain. His brains hesitated but his heart calm amid those dark surroundings. He kept on moving forward. His steps seemed to be getting its own fast pace to reach the door of the stairs of the tower. With his excellent vision, although in the dark, he could see those beautiful carvings on the oblong wall. It has the touch of a little bit of ancient Rome, and the eighteenth-century Gothic-style.

He kept moving and moving…moving forward…there was no turning back.

He wondered why…why there was no more hesitant feeling right now…not even his brain has that second thought anymore. He climbed the stairs slowly. His hand touched the cold steel and he winced a bit because of its coldness. So cold…

--

In a dark room, there were about five men circling. Two unconscious bodies were lying on the floor near the end of the room. "Are you dense enough?! This is not Shindou's son, you buffoon!"

"What are we going to do with them now?"

"I don't know. The other guy looks like Eiri."

"He is Eiri's little precious brother, Uesegi Tatsuha."

"He has a brother?"

"Never knew that since he is so secretive."

"Should we kill them?"

"You're mad aren't you? Boss will definitely rot you to hell. Just throw them to the ditch or somewhere. Are you sure they didn't saw all of you?"

"No."

Suddenly, the door of the room bang opened. A tall man with brown hair entered. He had a wide grinned plastered on hisgorgeous face. "Guess what everyone, good news!"

One of them sighed and asked, "What is it, Taki?"

"Those dumb and dumber people outside there thought that he is Ryuichi. And I'll bet that he's on the stage right now."

"Heh, this is our chance. I think we'll win in this mission."

Half of the team separated and they walked out from the room.

--

Shuichi reached to the top of the stairs. He stood in front of the door that led into the other realm.

He touched the cold doorknob. Before grasping it, his intuition was telling him something…bad. But, it was not as if there was something going to happen to him once when he was inside this building or, will he?

No, he shook his head.

_Yuki will always save me whenever I'm in trouble and I believe in that._

He grasped the knob and turned it, and the door opened. The men who were all on their way to go out gasped as they saw him.

Shuichi was stunned.

--

"Nakano!" Hiro turned and gazed at Yuki's intense glare at him. "Where is that idiot?"

Hiro just sighed and pointed at the white tower that stood majestic in front of them. "Isn't it weird?" Hiro scratched his chin, as his eyes never averted from the tower.

"Go back. Don't tell this to anyone especially your parents." Yuki told Hiro with his deep-serious voice. It came out cold and for the first time, Hiro actually trembled a little hearing Yuki's voice…so…icy…and empty.

Hiro turned his gaze to Yuki, trying to find any clue whether he could trust the man who was now staring at him like a dead doll. No expression was shown in the face. Hiro whispered softly, "You gonna save him, right? Gonna save my best friend…"

Icy voice replied, "Just go home."

Hiro nodded and turned back. He walked quietly to the carnival, never turning back. Yuki just stared at the fading figure. Mild zephyr swept at the back of his nape, leaving him shivered a bit. He turned his gaze to the tower. And within a second, he ran to the flight of stairs and after he reached the top. He paused for a moment, holding his gun closed to him that he had successfully hid under his garments.

_Gonna save my best friend…_those words confused him. Who is the real Nakano Hiroshi actually?Was that the real one?Or was it only a mask?

_Nakano...that name..._Being working under many active-politicians family, of course Yuki knew very well about their family even though he never works under the Nakano.They are sophisticated, rich, powerful,andvery high-standard inpolitics including laws and they are actually the _real _leader behind the leader's position. Their power actually could bring both advantage and disadvantage, either wherever they lead their power to. But many politicians would say that...if you trust them, you will be their underdog but if you do not,you will be their ally. Yes, Yuki remembered his former employ told him once about the Nakano...

...they are famous for their enigmatic plotting onto someone.

Yuki frowned and shook that thought away. He turned the knob and pushed it. It was dark. Cold air entered into the building. The smell of dust was everywhere. He closed the door behind him slowly, as to not make any creaking noise. He placed his hand near to the wall since that was the only thing that could guide him. His eyes were not exactly 20/20 vision. He paced faster but cautious of his surrounding. And then he stopped; he heard something or more like shuffling…and then, voices.

"The Goddess of Luck does exist!"

"Can't believe that this kiddo would appear here without us doing anything."

A muffled sound was heard. And then more shuffling.

He tiptoed cautiously and glanced at the other end of the room. There, he saw several men surrounded something on the floor. He glanced at the another end of the room and saw two figures unconsciously on the floor. They were both being tight and their mouths were wrapped with cloth as so that none of them would shout for help.

"I wonder where is your bodyguard? I doubt he's doing his job, ne?"

While they were all too distracted talking to the figure on the floor, Yuki quickly dashed behind them towards the two figures. He was shocked! Sakuma Ryuichi and his little brother! Yuki felt embarrassed to actually admit the guy who was now lying on the floor his brother. Yep, just imagine, your own lil' bro who is also a bodyguard and now, was knock-out-cold together with his patron. Yuki shook his head as his hands skillfully un-knotted the rope of Tatsuha. And then, quickly shook him. Since the men talked so loud that could actually awake the dead at night, Yuki took his chance to whisper harshly. "Ooi, wake up idiot!" he slapped Tatsuha hard.

"AI-" Tatsuha was cut short because Yuki had quickly clamped his mouth shut with his palm. "Shut up, you imbecile! Get out from here with your patron, quick!" and Yuki quickly stood up when suddenly someone shouted behind him. Yuki acted quickly. He jumped to the side while Tatsuha carried Ryuichi into his arm and jumped to the another side. That actually made a jumped on Ryuichi as he was startled. He muffled under the cloth wildly.

"You can't get away, Uesegi Eiri!" a man said out loud. "You all, blocked the another two!" the man ordered the others.

Yuki raised his gun and aimed at the guy who was standing right in front of him. _Stupid…_Yuki smirked. Without weapon or anything, and he dared to stand in his way…_hopeless_…why would they actually add him in the assassination organisation? He pulled the trigger and shot the guy right in the heart. The others that had moved forward to Tatsuha, turned their heads to Yuki.

Tatsuha untied Ryuichi so that the other could move freely even though, how much he wished he could carry the warm body close to him and out from this unknown whatever building, but hell…this was emergency! "Ryuichi, stay close to me!"

Ryuichi, who was still a little blur, nodded his head but his face showed it all, he was paling. Bloods were everywhere, staining the once beautiful white wall and the ground. He clutched tightly onto Tatsuha's garment. Tatsuha took one of the dead bodies' gun that was lying on the ground. "Don't look at them, Ryu-chan. Look away!"

Ryuichi turned his head away and wailed loudly. "WAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! TATSU-CHAN…I DON'T WANNA DIE!" a few man shot bullets at them but Tatsuha easily dodged as he dragged Ryuichi away.

Yuki ran outside from the room, as to distract more of the people so that Tatsuha could easily save the other two, he shot at two more men. Almost all of them went out from the room and chased him. A big guy, Yuki assumed he must be their leader among the group, shouted "YOU GUYS! DON'T JUST 'ET 'IM, BASTARDS!" but most of his men didn't quite pay attention on him. He was pissed-off and quickly took his gun, aiming at Tatsuha who has his hand at Shuichi already.

Before he got shot, the knot had been released. And bang, it hit hard into Tatsuha's ribcage. Ryuichi and Shuichi yelped.

"Shit! Ryuichi! Go out from here with Shuichi!"

Shuichi and Ryuichi did not know what to do. They could not just leave Yuki's little brother here and for goodness sake, he was hurt! Badly!

"Just go! Don't worry I'll be ok! Promise!"

The guy, who had shot Tatsuha, walked few steps forwards before aiming at one of the boys. Every witness should be terminated as so that there wouldn't be any evidence. The guy actually aimed at Shuichi and Ryuichi saw this. He pushed Shuichi to the side.

Shuichi fell to the ground hard. He groaned. It hurt so much. His pain that had gone few minutes ago from his back started to ache again. He wanted to cry but he can't, because there was someone…someone that he has to save.

The man pulled the trigger. Shuichi could not help but stood up quickly as fast as a lightning and did the same thing; he pushed Ryuichi out of the way. No one would hurt the people that he love, no one would hurt his one and the only idol that he worshipped…he knew that this kind of thought was stupid but…

_I just wanted Yuki to…_

--

Yuki waited. He will not let his anger out until everyone left. The last person got out and the door was closed behind him. Shuichi was standing just opposite the glass window; Tokyo's light illuminating the sleepless city.

Shuichi was hurt. All because of him. He was not there to help. Tatsuha was hurt too and was now undergo on a surgery. His face was red, not because of shyness but because of mad. He clenched his fist.

"I think you better get back to your bed."

Shuichi shook his head. He was just too stubborn.

"Mr. Tanaka said that you can't move a lot or else it would be reopen again."

Shuichi just stood, his back facing Yuki. That irritated Yuki that as if he wanted to either punch or just shoot Shuichi with his gun. It had been twenty-four hours since the accident. He remembered the scene that happened right in front of his eyes. He ran into the room after most of the men he had somehow killed them or kick-the-hell-out-of-them till they were unconcious. And then, he heard a shot and either or both boys yelped. He arrived at the scene, exactly when he heard the second shot, and saw the most gruesome scene.

Yuki's trembled hand reached out for his hair and slicked them back. He could not controlled anymore. He walked slowly towards the younger boy and gripped Shuichi, turning him around so that the boy would be facing him. He was surprised to see that the boy's eyes were red. He was crying. Even though such scene, Yuki's anger was still there.

"Why do you have to do that?" Yuki shouted to Shuichi. He was almost scared to death when he remembered that stupid darn stunt done by Shuichi.

Teary eyes stared at angry amber. "Be…because…because Ryuichi-"

"I don't care about him. Try to think about yourself! What will happen to you if I was not there, baka?!" Yuki shouted angrier than ever. Shuichi was trembling as he hugged himself. His crest-fallen face was covered behind the bangs of his hair. Fed-up with the boy's attitude, Yuki shoved him to the wall hard, instead to the glass window, and trapped him so that he would not be able to get away.

"Damnit, just answer my question!"

"Why do you care?" tears started to fall and his voice trembled slightly.

Yuki looked at the boy. Silence engulfed him. He just could not answer that. He knew the boy needed the truth and he could not simply say it. Thousands of unknown voices reasoning his head but in the end,

"Because I care…"

"Yea…cause I'm your stupid patro-"

"More than that!" Yuki cut him.

Shuichi tilted his gaze to face Yuki. His heart beat painfully in his chest. His sobbed has gradually started to cease.

"Then, prove it to me…"

He hesitated. There were many reasons that he could tell the other boy but…he cursed himself of his stupidity. Yuki gazed into Shuichi's mesmerised eyes. Would he regret?

His both hands gripped Shuichi's shoulders, pushing himself slowly to the other. Would he…?

Shuichi was too stunned to move and he even forgot how to breathe.

Yuki's lips started to descend…

_"Rule no. 1 in this mission, Eiri-san, do not make the same mistake. You have hurt yourself on the previous past mission. I do not wish to see you hurt again."_

_"That was few years back. I'm no more the Eiri you know."_

_"Your heart is weak. You can't hide forever from your past. Somehow, I still wish to see the Eiri that I used to know and love."_

_"You have killed that Eiri."_

_"I don't think so. In a briefest moment, I could still see him." _

Yuki stopped. "No," he whispered, not to Shuichi, but to himself.

Shuichi blinked, as the door was slammed hard. Yuki had gone. Walking away from him.

One single tear escaped from his mauve eye. He was alone…in the hospital room.

-----

A/N: For Christ sake, I'm sick! I have a very bad influenza, sore throat and I could not stop coughing. And my temperature started to rise. I even started to hear voices getting distant, as if the volume of their voices getting dimmer and dimmer. I finished this chap while I was sniffing and coughing and I can't even see well. Along the way, I tried my best to not vomit too and my head hurts. I was not supposed to get up but hell, I just remembered that I haven't finish this chap yet and with that, I thought that I supposed to post this last week. So, thank goodness that my computer-table was just right beside my bed. In the end, it was a success that I finish this chap (after much suffering). Thx for the reviews everyone! I've been busy since Christmas and here I am, getting sick! Urgh! I hate not being healthy…yuck!…oh yea.. Happy Late New Year. I'll probably update the next chapter next month (you could say that I would possibly update monthly). I still need a **BETA** so please, please, whoever wants to be my BETA, please do email me. Just click my penname up there and view my email address. If you all too lazy, fine, here it

A big 'Thank you' to the reviews:

MC-88 – SANKYUU! N thx for the info. I would continually do mistake if you wouldn't point it out!

Wonderful Teru – Yo! It's been so long and here is your present for the late New Year.

clari chan – Oh yeah, I did remember you lol o. Do you mind if you want the Beta job that I offer? If you do, pls do email me kay. Chu!

Bram

puffin – hehe, well actually I'm planning to drop my fencing. My schedule is too occupied.

Darksaphire – I'm glad that my preview make you crazy but…(poke) (poke) Er…you still there…alive? Hope that you survive…

clueless97

tangerine-asuka

Ragna01 – Hope that you are satisfy with this. (grin)

Megan – OMG! SERIOUSLY?! 35 PAGES! Which chap? All the chaps or chap 6? Whew!

Sii-Sama – Sankyuu very much! You make my day shine even though I'm ill like crazy here. (cough) (cough) (sniff) I really appreciate your review. They really motivate me to write more…keep continue to read this fic, kay…

ddz008

Black Dios – Omg… not those puppy eyes…dun dun dun…(Black Dios grin triumphantly since she had found the author's great weakness…)

bLaCkFaia-nEkO – Ehehe…I'll forgive you…Ne…no beta-reader yet…mind if I offer you the job? You could email to me if you want.

sakura blossoms4

A/N: You all would be wondering why wouldn't I upload the preview for the next chap well, cos I can't write anymore. I wanted to post this chap now and close my eyes and rest, but don't worry for I will most probably start to continue chap 8 after I got well. sigh Can't wait to make them kissing each other, ne. So…um, anyone wants to be my beta?

Atsu Tenshi


	8. Trace of Dusk II

Author: Atsu Tenshi 

Disclaimer: If I was Maki Murakami, K would be single (yay…no wife or son)!

Warning: Shonen-ai (will be YAOI in the future, I guess), some curse words…

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

Summary: Shindou Shouju was afraid for his son's safety since the group of assassins out to get him had become more active. For his son's safety, he gave Yuki Eiri the position as Shuichi's personal bodyguard. Nakano Hiroshi, Shuichi's buddy, saw the signs that his best friend was actually attracted to Yuki. He then made a dare, challenging Shuichi to a dating game, the price being that if Shuichi were to lose, he would have to admit that he is attracted to Yuki. Everything turned upside down when a few guards thought that Shuichi was the famous singer, Sakuma Ryuichi. They took him to the back-stage, while Ryuichi was mistaken as Shindou Shuichi and was targeted by assassins.

o-o Trace of Dusk II o-o

Shindou Shouju sighed. Even when he was taking a holiday, which was only for two weeks and here he was, problems never ceased. "I was very disappointed in you, Yuki. I have told you that every time he needs to go out, make sure there will be guards everywhere and make sure there will be tight-security."

"Yes, Mr. Shindou." Yuki's voice was calm. He held his cell-phone to his ear as his eyes locked onto the dull white wall of the hospital.

Shuichi's father continued, "And never let him get lost from your sight; make sure that he is with you no matter where when in public. I heard from Mr. Tanaka that his condition is stable but he didn't go deeper of into the information, because I didn't let him. I really wanted to hear this from you. Did he really get shot?"

"Nearly, Mr. Shindou. The bullet nicked him a little, leaving a scar on his left arm. Mr. Tanaka told me that he somehow serious fractured vertebrae in his back but, he still could stand. "The surgery he had to undergo went well," Yuki replied; this time averting his gaze to the floor, as if something had caught his interest there.

"How many weeks will he have therapy?"

"About a week, since it was not serious."

"I see. Aa, Yuki, I heard that even your brother was shot, wasn't he?"

Yuki was tensed for a while, but quickly composed himself. "Yes, Mr. Shindou."

"How is he?"

"He's fine and his condition is currently stable. Thank you for asking."

Shouju nodded his head. He sighed again as he rubbed his tired eyes. Since he had heard the news, just ten hours ago, he and his wife were so worried that they couldn't even sleep. She had been crying non-stop as if her baby had just died, madly packing the luggage while weeping wildly. Shouju could do nothing, soothing her was not the best thing as she wailed more. The only thing that could be done was to go back to Tokyo as fast as possible. Thanks to K, there was an available private jet for them to take back.

"My wife and I will be arriving at Narita Airport in twenty-four hours. You just stay put there with my son." and the line was dead. Yuki put his cell-phone back into his pant's pocket. The hospital was so busy, especially the guards who were busying themselves passing messages or whatsoever, butYuki didn't take an interest in it. Since he was only a personal bodyguard, his job was nothing to do with the happenings of outside the hospital. But he knew what was going on. Bossy reporters and non-privacy cameras trying to enter the hospital. Half had been discovered in the hospital, posing undercover as doctors, dressers, patient's visitors, and even as patients only to be caught and were thrown outside.

These reporters came to the hospital not only to get the inside scoop on the only son of Shindou Shouju, but also Sakuma Ryuichi and his personal bodyguard. Sakuma was not that hurt, except for a few scratches here and there. He had been hiding in Tatsuha's room for almost the whole day and night.

After Yuki walked away from Shuichi's room, he hadn't entered until now. Nor did he visit his brother except to ask the doctor his condition. He even managed to give the pink bunny to the Nittle Grasper's lead singer via the doctor in charge. He had a reason to do that. He was hiding, hiding from that damn Seguchi Tohma who he loathed so much, and from his sister, Mika. He was sure she was somehow here right now. But yet, hiding was also a disagreeable action; not because he felt guilty or something, oh hell, he didn't feel guilty. He was glad that he was hiding from Tohma and Mika.

Why would he say it was a disagreeable action? For one, he was not very familiar with the hospital and of course he could get lost easily. But then, he could ask anyone for direction right? Well, that's two…when he asked any of the female workers, or visitors, or patients, they would giggle like they had never giggled before. That was not the answer that he needed for goodness sake! If he wanted to ask the men, for no reason, the female population would block them, and then they would be there, standing in front of you, giving their sweetest smiles.

He shuddered, remembering how he had to hide from the female population! And now…here he was…he could feel them and smell them. They were all around him, whispering to their companions, giggling, and blushing as they watched him from whichever angles they could.

One nurse came up to him, nervous and with her face so damnable red. "Ano, um…this is for you! Um…I mean, um…for…Shindou." She held the bouquet of roses to Yuki.

Yuki silently groaned, this was the umpteenth time already. Since he stepped into the hospital, the news of a "handsome-beautiful-blond-man-that-was-first-mistaken-as-a-foreigner-but-really-he-is-a-Japanese-man, and luckily, he is Shindou's personal bodyguard," spread like wild fire within twenty-four hours. And since then, he was non-stop showered with flowers, but all of the nurses wouldn't admit they were for him, but instead said those were for his patron.

"Thanks!" Yuki gave a small cold smile, but all of the nurses were not aware of that but instead, they all squealed happily, some of them even fainted with happiness. Yep, that was it…just give them a smile, whatever type of smile, and they would eeh-yeah-ooh right here and there. Duffer, dullard, dolt, dunce, dim-witted females!

He walked as fast as he could away from his already forming fan-club. Of course, as predicted, it was unsuccessful. He knew the only place that he could really hide was the one and only Shuichi's room. He dipped his hands into his pockets and silently walked to the men washroom to wash his face, ignoring all the wistful and hungry looks.

Unfortunately for him, or so he thought, he bumped into another lady that he didn't, and never wished to face. It was Maya, Shuichi's favourite maid, and personal nanny, etc.

"Yuki-san. Thank goodness I found you here!" she said with relief. Yuki just gave her 'the glare' and "Hmph".

"Where were you? I have been waiting for you in Shuichi's room for almost six hours!"

Yuki arched one blond eyebrow. Wow, really? Never realised she was here anyway…

"And did you know that Shuichi has been waiting for you? He didn't even get his rest at all because of you. He stayed awake just to wait for you, and here you are…whatever you are doing with…" Maya gazed around them. "…with females trailing after you?."

Yea…good for you to guess it right…need a confetti to throw? Yuki thought sarcastically.

Maya stared at the roses that Yuki was holding. "And what's with the flowers…?" Maya stopped and then, as if something was swimming in her mind, she smiled. People would say that it was an innocent smile, but for Yuki, it was not. It was more like, a-something -that you-don't-really-want-to-know-smile. "I see, Yuki Eiri has been gathering flowers this whole time while you were outside Shindou's room. Oh well, I'll have to go back to his room and tell hi-"

Yuki twitched. "Fine, fine. I'll go back to his room, if that's what you want!" Damn that woman…how the hell does she know! I knew it was right to loath women…hah!

Yuki passed her, gripping the bouquet of roses tightly. Unbeknown to him, Maya smiled as she stared at Yuki's back.

Yuki was just few steps away from Shuichi's room when a bodyguard approached him suddenly. "Yuki-san."

"What!" Yuki snapped bitterly. Hell, he was in a foul mood, can't everybody just sod off or jump into a ditch and die or something!

The other was shaken a bit but continued as well, "Ano, Yuki-san, about the flowers…"

Yuki looked at the man and then to the man's back. Aaa…yes, he remembered. The flowers that were given to him by almost ninety-nine percent of the female population in the hospital. One-by-one as he received them, he would hand them to a nearby bodyguard and tell them to keep it somewhere. It seemed that all of the bodyguards that he had asked had somehow gathered all of them in one pile.

"What should we do with them?" asked the man.

Yuki sighed, "Move it all into Shindou-sama's room for now." Three bodyguards carried all of the flowers into the room. Yuki opened the door for them, his eyes concentrating on the outside of the room, not the inside, because he knew…he knew that from the moment his eyes…

He watched those three bodyguards went out of the room.

And the door closed by itself. How…

He realised he was alone in the room…no, not alone for another being was there too. He was facing the door that was opened just now. Those bodyguards…why would they close the damn door! Didn't I hold the knob? Oh yes, he remembered, he did hold the knob, but he let it go after seeing them walking out from the room.

Damn, what's the matter with me…

"Yuki…"

That voice. Yuki dipped his right hand into his pocket. Taking a deep breath he turned to face his patron, his eyes still locked on the ground. Yuki was angry with himself; hell, he was also angry of the baka. Making him miserable like this…making him feel those…those forbidden feelings, or so he thought. Maybe not forbidden feelings, maybe just…

_Just what, Eiri?_

_Just…infatuatuation?_

Hah, there is no such thing as infatuatuation in his dictionary!

He raised his eyes to Shuichi, glaring angrily- Yuki stopped. His enraged feeling had, in some way, vanished. Was it weird for Yuki Eiri to actually feel guilty, especially about a simple-minded but dumb boy like Shindou Shuichi? Irate feelings turned to worry.

There, a soul, sitting up in his bed with his plain patient's gown, blanket pulled up to his waistline. His face was pale and he looked tired. The always-cheerful, bright-purple-eyes were dull, still a little brilliance in them yet dull. He gave his stupid smile to Yuki, the situation made him look as if he was forcing it, but Yuki knew the boy.

"Yuki…" he called again, his frail voice shattering the silence in the huge room. It was a VIP room so of course it was large, a living and a sitting room, a dry kitchen not far away from the washroom, and the patient's bed. It was meant to look like comfortable and, homelike, but it still looked…utterly plain. The room did not a matter to Yuki, it was the boy who was now looking at him with a sick face.

Did he do this to the boy?

"He had stayed awake just to wait for you…" Maya had told him. So, it was entirely his fault, huh?

Yuki walked to a chair that was beside Shuichi's bed. He pulled and sat on it. "Those roses…" Shuichi started, with his frail voice. Yuki realised that he was still holding the bouquet of white roses.

"It's for you." Yuki quickly replied and put in onto Shuichi's lap. "The flowers that are all behind me are for you. All of those are mainly from the population in this hospital."

Heh, those flowers are his but why the hell would he keep those and besides, didn't all the women say that the flowers are for Shindou? Even though he knew they were for him. He felt he might as well give them to his patron.

"Yuki," Shuichi caressed the white rose's petal as he continued, "About last ni-"

"I'm sorry." Yuki cut in.

Shuichi was taken aback but resumed his statement. "Yuki…it…it was not-"

"Yes, it was and I'm sorry."

"It was my fa-"

"It was not your fault, ok! And that's it."

Shuichi stared at Yuki, but Yuki didn't even glance at him. Somehow, he looked as if he was avoiding the boy. Shuichi's eyes drooped.

"Go and take a nap."

Shuichi blinked and looked at Yuki again. Yuki continued, "Maya told me that you haven't had any rest since last night. I'm here now so go ahead and sleep."

"Demo-"

"Don't worry, I'll be here." Yuki reassured him, this time locking his gaze onto Shuichi's purple one.

o-o

Hiro yawned sleepily. Here he was, in school and without his best friend. What a boring day for Hiro…if only something or maybe someone could distract him…

"Sumimasen."

Hiro stopped his daydreaming and turned to the side. A boy; not too tall, and not too short, with green-hair and black-brown eyes, stood in front of Hiro. He smiled. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the main office. I'm lost." He put a hand to the back of his head as he gave a nervous grin.

Well, at least there was someone to distract him now, even if it was only for a while. "Yeah, of course. It's my pleasure to show the way for a…new student like yourself, aren't you?"

"Aa, I'm Suguru Fujisaki, Year 1. I'm a temporary student here, and today is my first day."

Hiro smiled charmingly, as always. "I see, your family is the great Suguru tycoon family?"

"Um…well, not really," Fujisaki replied hesitantly, but Hiro seemed not to notice as he was concentrating on the boy's features in front of him. He tilted his head and stared more at the younger boy, making Fujisaki a little nervous.

"Ano…"

Hiro blinked and slapped himself. "Sorry. I'm a little distracted just now." Hiro grinned as he introduced himself. "I'm Nakano Hiroshi, Year 3 senior. Well then Suguru Fujisaki, welcome to Yale Private High! Come, let me show you to the main office."

o-o

The light was too bright for his liking. It hurt his eyes. The sounds of someone shifting caught his attention. Where was he? Shuichi tried to move his body but could not. And…it hurt. He felt like something hard was at his back, sticking together with his bones. When he tried to move his arm, he winced. His face locked in a grimace. Shuichi's curiosity wanted him to open his eyes, but he didn't want to. He was in pain and yet so tired.

Someone shifted again.

In the end, Shuichi gave up. He opened his eyes but not before shielding them with his hand from the bright light. Ouch, moving his hand was a bad idea but heck, he needed to cover his eyes from that intense light. Someone shifted again, but this time, a soft screech of a chair moving over a tile floor was heard also. His blurry sight took a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings, especially with the bright light. He leaned on his uninjured arm and winced when he felt his body stretch. Ouch, what was sticking up on his backbone!

Shuichi then felt a hand help him to sit up on the bed and a glass of water was handed to him. Shuichi blinked and then looked to the side. For no reason, Shuichi blushed uncontrollably. "Y-yu-yuki!" Shuichi choked.

"Drink it. You have been sleeping for seven damn hours. Man, I'm hungry."

"Seven…hours…" Shuichi tried to register those words into his brain. And then he snapped, "WHAT! THAT SHORT! I USUALLY SLEEP FOR TEN!" Shuichi coughed after his out-burst.

Yuki shook his head and sighed. "Yea, whatever. Now could you please drink your water, baka?"

"I'm not a baka!"

"Drink! Now!"

Shuichi put out his tongue, "Meanie!" and drank the glass of water.

Yuki took the glass and put it onto the tray. "Are you hungry?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I said are you hungry? 'Cos I am, and if you aren't, then I'll order for myself only."

Shuichi's stomach growled just as Yuki stopped.

"So…you're hungry." Yuki quickly stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside into the hallway.

Shuichi was alone again in the room. He stared at the window, the glaring sun shone brightly up in the sky. It must be in the afternoon.

He wondered how Hiro was doing in school.

The last night's memories came back to him. He grasped the blanket into his fist. A determined look plastered on his face.Yes, this must be settled now,…better-than-never.

Was it strange …to have these feelings? But what does he …what is this feeling…it was strange and hurt a little, forbidden and yet so right.

Yuki entered the room, distracting Shuichi from his train of thoughts. "The food will be coming in a few minutes," Yuki said simply.

Now…Shuichi was determined!

_Better late than never…_

"Yuki, there is something that I wanted to settle…with you."

Yuki simply stared at Shuichi, his amber eyes locked onto Shuichi's purple, making the pink-haired boy uncomfortable in his spot. But he would not let his determination vanish just because of that intense-gaze on him. "About last night…I wanted to settle it."

Yuki was taken aback but he quickly hid it behind his stoic composure. "There is nothing that you want to know!"

"Yuki! It hurts!" Shuichi grasped his blanket tightly. "A lot!" He frowned, as if he was grimacing in pain. "My heart…"

"It's merely an infatuation." Yuki stood up as soon as he ended his speech but Shuichi immediately held the edge of Yuki's clothes. His face was down as he hid his now gathering tears.

"I don't know what you mean…but…I…"

The fist that had held onto Yuki's clothes, was grabbed by Yuki and then gripped securely. The other hand tilted up Shuichi's chin. Their eyes met.

Shuichi was frozen in his spot. He didn't know what or how to act, but just waited for the outcome, whatever it was. A drop of tear escaped from his eyes. He could feel Yuki's finger wiped it away slowly; making Shuichi shudder under his touch…his bewitched touch.

Unhurried, as if the movement of everything in there has switched to a slow mode, Yuki closed the distance between them.

The memory came back to Eiri but he successfully managed to push it away.

_Just forget everything for now…_

Their noses touched. Shuichi closed his eyes and…

Yuki jumped when something vibrated in his pant's pocket. It was his cellphone. Yuki coughed, hiding his face that was instantly red as he quickly reached for his handset and greeted the caller on the other line.

Shuichi was pissed-off as he twitched. His face was redder than ever, and he would not be surprise if there were smoke huffing out from his head! They were nearly…and that stupid damn cellphone had to just vibrate!

Yuki was still on the line as his eyes locked onto the pissed-off boy who, Yuki thought, could eventually explode any time. But most of his attention however, was on the other line. Shuichi was thinking of a hundred different ways to destroy that darn poop-thing cellphone of Yuki's as his ears only caught few words from his bodyguard.

"Hai, I understand. He'll be here."

Shuichi waited for the phone conversation to stop so that they could continue where they left off, but unfortunately…Yuki was still on the phone.

"Again? Wait, ten or eleven?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes and sighed. He counted in his head…one, two…

"I see. Everything will be alright then." And Yuki put the cellphone back into his pocket.

_Yes!_ Shuichi whooped.

A/N: A very big hug for Tsugath who beta this chap! Luv u so much! It took me an hour to revise the whole thing from yours...phew.

A big 'Thank you' to the reviews:

clari-chan

Sii-sama

sakura blossoms4

Tsugath - thx +glomp Tsugath+

Rystale 'Haru' Tortoise

bLaCFaia-nEkO

umi

kari073 - very grateful of the offer. Dont forget to give me the web kay.

Please READ A/N: I need a BETA who is familiar with Prince of Tennis fandom especiallythat she/he is into OshiGaku pairing. I'll bevery glad if youwillingly to be my beta. If you know anyone who has the potential...please do let me know too.

Atsu Tenshi


	9. Something matters

Author: Atsu Tenshi

Disclaimer: If I was Maki Murakami, K would be single!

Warning: Shounen-ai (will be YAOI in the future, I guess), some curse words…

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

Summary: Shindou Shouju was afraid for his son's safety since the group of assassins out to get him had become more active. For his son's safety, he gave Yuki Eiri the position as Shuichi's personal bodyguard. Nakano Hiroshi, Shuichi's buddy, saw the signs that his best friend was actually attracted to Yuki. He then made a dare, challenging Shuichi to a dating game, the price being that if Shuichi were to lose, he would have to admit that he is attracted to Yuki. Everything turned upside down when a few guards thought that Shuichi was the famous singer, Sakuma Ryuichi. They took him to the back-stage, while Ryuichi was mistaken as Shindou Shuichi and was targeted by assassins.

-----

Something Matters

-----

As soon as Shuichi opened his mouth, someone knocked the door. Maya entered the room with a trolley that carried both Yuki and Shuichi's food.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Maya smiled innocently as she received Shuichi's narrowed eyes.

"Here's the food. You don't mind if I join both of you?" she asked as she showed her tray of food. Shuichi, who had wanting to talk to Yuki, shouted out loud, "WHAT!"

Yuki and Maya stared at the pink-haired boy indifferently. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, with that wound, baka, I bet you need feeding!" Yuki suggested coolly.

"Excuse me! Feed me!" Shuichi shouted back.

"I'm not a baby!" His voice echoed in the room, making Yuki winced. How he hated loud noise. As long as he stuck with the idiot pink-haired boy, he wouldn't be surprised if his ear-drum would become ineffectivewithin these few months.

"Whatever. I don't want to argue with you in this matter. It would be a waste of timeI'm hungry and so are you. End of conversation."

Shuichi wanted to shout back but was stopped by Maya. "Shuichi!" she scolded.

'_I can't believe it. Is he trying to avoid me again?'_ Shuichi sulked to himself, letting his gaze fell onto the blond beauty who had taken his seat beside Shuichi's left.

Five days since the accident,at last, Shuichi was able to be back home. Though he had only been staying in the hospital for few days, he and Yuki were getting distanced day by day. When Yuki visited him, or had to be there with him for few minutes, they did not touch a certain subject anymore. Though how much Shuichi was determined to continue where they had stopped, something seemed to halt him from vocalising the things that he had wanted to speak out to Yuki.

He did not know why. Maybe he was afraid of the answer that Yuki would give him. Maybe he was afraid of the consequences. Maybe, maybe he was afraid that their distance between each other would increase even more. He lo- no, he liked Yuki very much and he didn't want Yuki to keep on ignoring him and thinking he was just a kid who needed a bloody bodyguard because he could not protect himself.

He wanted to be special to Yuki.

Yuki has already a place in his heart, then why didn't Yuki let Shuichi in too?

Shuichi sighed and stared out through the open window. The mild breeze gingerly swept his front hair lightly where it stroked his forehead delicately. The huge oak tree that was planted in front of his window made the sun streamed within the leaves and at last, emitting into his room. He had no inspiration nor has the mood to write a lyric or a poem.

Shuichi stood up and walked to the balcony. He leaned onto the rail and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the breeze caressing him.

What did he want more? Shuichi's thought trailed off again. He could have everything he wanted. He had an infinity amount of money that would support him till his death; maybe not used up all even after his death. He lived almost like royalty. He had a father who was a distinguished person. He too had the best family that everyone would want which lead to the most perfect childhood he could have. Furthermore, he had all the servants under him, including those bodyguards that he did not need, the best nanny he had ever had, a trustworthy and the best pal in his life - Hiro… everything, he had almost everything.

The word _almost_ made Shuichi flinch.

Was he that selfish?

Was he that spoiled?

A knock on the door snapped Shuichi from his thought. Shuichi opened his eyes and turned to his back. "Yuki…" his voice trailed.

"Let's go." Only two words came out from Yuki, his eyes that were locked to Shuichi were unreadable.

It felt strange to Shuichi. Once, they almost kissed.

Next thing he knew, they distanced from each other, further than Shuichi expected.

Was this the cycle of… relationship?

"Shuichi."

The pink-haired boy blinked. But wait a minute, did Yuki…

For no other reason, Shuichi felt special. His visage turned to a big blubbering baby and started biting at his clothes. With his loudest squeal that Yuki hated so much. "Yuki, say it again!"

"Shut up!"

Shuichi would not give up. He did really hear it! His name! Yuki said out his name!

"Aww…c'mon! Say it again."

Yuki was irritated to hell. He should have not said out loud Shuichi's name. He had no idea what gut had made him say that out loud. "No I won't. And stop acting like a big blubbering baby!" Yuki shouted back.

"You're not a kid anymore!"

Shuichi stopped and blinked again. _Not a kid anymore…_

Shuichi's visage changed again, but into something that Yuki never want to imagine in his entire life. Somehow, he felt regretted to say that out loud. Yuki prepared for the worse. He waited.

Nothing happened.

But in an instant, a slight gasp escaped from his lips when a weight fell upon his body. Two arms wrapped around his neck and he could felt warm air inhaled and exhaled at his chest.

"Yuki," the boy's voice muffled by his white shirt.

Then came a question that left Shuichi wondering why had it to be that. Why could he not at least, ask the other way round? "Why can't I reach you?"

Yuki raised one eyebrow, puzzle settled on his charming pale face, wondering whether the boy was trying to continue _that_ conversation that he would like to avoid.

The atmosphere was heavy on his shoulder. None of them moved.

Yuki hesitated to break the almost comforting silence that seemed to engulf them.

"I- I thought you're hugging me now," Yuki retorted in a sarcastic tone. Shuichi winced but his both hands tightening around the blond man that he came to adore and be attached to. "You're here yet…" Shuichi trailed. "Just so far away…" Shuichi's soft voice was barely heard as the cool spring breeze gushed into the room.

Yuki intended to respond sarcastically to the boy but he could not. Feeling the warmth that was radiated to him from the boy made Yuki almost lowered his guard down.

He took a deep breath before he firmly put his both hands onto Shuichi's shoulder and gripped them tight, yet gently. He then pushed the boy away. Bitter guilt flowed through him when his other mind felt regret for this deed. The warmth that had just been about comforting from his body was now replaced to coldness. The blond charismatic man sighed. He did not want to continue this conversation and he determined to keep the boy from saying anything that could cause one of them hurt. As what people said, to prevent is better than to cure. Besides, a wound, whether it is old or recent could turn to a scar. And a scar, which is a mark, would not leave its victim.

Just like him.

A wound that turned into a scar, hunting him like a never-ending nightmare. Like a restless shadow that would haunt a person forever.

"We're just wasting out time. You'll be having your piano lesson in a few minu-"

Shuichi blinked. Piano? His piano lesson? His mind suddenly was working fast, his previous thoughts about his situation with Yuki were instantly gone from his head and was replaced with anxiety.

"PIANO!" Loud wailed shook the manor. He had not been practicing lately. All was to blame to that man. Baka Yuki!

Everyone that heard the loud scream in the manor froze. Seconds later, they resumed back to their work as if such commotion usually happened, which truthfully yes. Back in the room, poor Yuki had to endure the pain that made his ear-drum ache. Why did the idiot had to scream out for no reason like that as if the world was going to end in no time? He was thankful to push the boy away. He had no desire to be deaf, but why had fate determined he had to end up with this insignificant imbecile not to mention a bloody spoiled loud-blubbering boy?

Yuki did not understand Shindou Shuichi. One, he went almost like the heart-breaking puppy to him just a while ago and then next thing he knew, like now, he turned into the loudest bawl-fitter on the ground.

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, job came first so he needed to do something in order to prevent the boy from being late in attending his lesson.

Ignoring the pain from his ear-drum that started to ache more painfully than he thought it should, he dragged the boy by the collar and rushed down the stairs to the limousine that awaited them. "Gah! Yuki, you're choking me! Let go, you twerp!"

In no time, Yuki dumped the pink-haired boy into the car and received an angry glare from the purple-eyed boy. He ignored him and entered into the automobile.

"My piano books?" Shuichi asked, breaking the silence between them after they were few minutes away from his manor.

"Here," Yuki handed them to Shuichi, without even looking at the pink-haired boy. Shuichi received it while glaring at the blond who refused to meet his eyes.

What was wrong with Yuki?

Shuichi knew that the man was avoiding him but why?

He had almost reach his limit to just burst all his hearts away to Yuki, telling the blond beauty -

Now why would he still call that prick a beauty!

"Yuki! We need to-"

Shuichi almost lose his balance when the automobile that they were riding on jerked. Yuki sensed something was wrong. And before he could say anything to Shuichi, bullets were fired into the limousine, shattered glasses fell on their heads as Yuki pulled Shuichi down.

"Shit!" Yuki cursed. "Why now!"

He pulled out his gun and dragged Shuichi to the door.

The bullets were ringing in their ears and Shuichi held tightly onto Yuki's shirt. Even though with Shuichi hanging to him for dear life, he was able to push the door open.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called out loud, despite the loud blast. "When I say go, run to the forest as fast as you can."

Shuichi's mind was shut down. Memory of the past came back to him. His memories when Yuki was still a stranger to him.

It was in the airport and he came face to face with the beautiful stranger. Hair as blond as the sun-kissed, with the touch of golden as the sun shone on it. He remembered being disappointed for not seeing his eyes because they were hidden by the dark sun-glasses.

Those words, were almost the exact one when Yuki first saved him.

"I'll watch your back!"

And this, it was the exact words…

"GO!" Shuichi ran out from the automobile but as soon as he almost to enter the forest he tripped, which lead him to fall to the ground, with a hard thump.

His whole body just turned cold, and pains were piercing into him, especially to his old wound at the arm. Fresh blood started to flow out from the already crack skin at his chin.

He could not moved. His whole body-system just could not corporate with him. His mind was screaming for him to stand up and just run straight to the forest, but he could not.

_Why am I still relying on Yuki?_

The same thing, like the previous accident, he had endangered himself by running to the white tower and believing that Yuki would save him. Indeed yes, Yuki did save him but…

Shuich struggled to get up when he felt a hand gripped his right shoulder gentle. He gasped and turned his head to the person who had dared to touch him.

"Yuki!"

Yuki did not seem to pay attention to his patron. Every shooter that attacked them he shot, as he was a professional in targeting, it was an easy job for him to bulls-eye any of them. Besides, he counted that there were like around five to seven shooters, of course that would be no problem to him.

It was a horror for Shuichi to watch the scene that was playing right in front of his eyes. Blood was splattered everywhere and bodies scattered on the ground. A man whose face was entirely covered with blood (A/N: Inspired from Silent Hill 2, there's this one zombie nurse and her face was entirely covered with blood… I HATE HER! She freaks the hell out of me!) crawled on the ground and aimed his gun at him. Shuichi was horrified.

_YUKI! Save me!_ His mind screamed.

In a fast flash, three bullets were shot at the man. He turned to his side and froze at the sight of his bodyguard…

He was smiling, no, not a smile. It was an ugly sneer. No more an angel that stood beside Shuichi, but a sinful demon, who enjoyed every moment of his deed!

Shuichi could not help but tremble. He tried to move away from Yuki but his both legs froze on that spot. A man tried to secretly attack them from behind but Yuki had quickly calculated the man's attack then he kicked at the man's guts and held him firmly on the neck.

Golden eyes were covered by his bangs, but the sneered still stood there.

"Bugger off!" His voice was as cold as ice, chilling whomever had heard Yuki. Shuichi was one of them.

He let go of the guy's neck and the man was furiously thrown to the hard ground. "What's mine is mine!" He told the man.

The man gasped for air and quickly stood up. He turned and ran away from their sight.

The atmosphere was silence and the smell of blood started to fill Shuichi's nostril. It was a horrible sight and smell. But what was most horrible was watching Yuki.

As if not realising the boy was there, Yuki raised his hand and licked his bloodied wrist, cleaning off all the stains that was on his hand.

Shuichi's legs went limp and he was straight to the ground. He sat there, too shocked for him to think and act rationally. His eyes were still on the man.

Yuki stood there after he was done. His eyes were still hidden behind his golden sun-kissed bang. But there was no sneer on his face.

"I told you to hide in the forest," his voice was stiff.

Silence came from Shuichi.

"You did see it all, right?"

Shuichi's right hand scratched the ground under him and turned into a fist.

"Do you still think I'm the same man, the man that your father entrusted you to him?" The tone of his voice was unreadable.

Shuichi stood up slowly. He gulped and slowly exhaled. He fisted his right hand tightly. His face was replaced with a serious appearance.

"Yuki is Yuki."

Yuki was a little shocked. His eyes that were covered by bangs stared to look at Shuichi. Pure amber locked onto purple one.

"Besides," Shuichi continued, hiding his nervousness from being spotted through his vocalisation. "It's too late if you are trying to change my mind about you."

He walked slowly to the man in front of him.

"Nothing matters." The person in front of him, was no angel as proof had showed him just a few minutes ago, he was just a human - with flesh and blood. He could be a demon, Shuichi thought more, but a sinfully ethereal demon. He did not care any of that, whoever Yuki was, he loved that man.

_Love._

He stopped two steps from Yuki, eyes never leaving the enchanting man in front of him.

He had to say the three words.

Yuki on the other hand, knew what was coming. His other mind shouted at him to do something, preventing the boy from saying something stupid. But his heart and his mouth ignored it.

He was prepared… ready to face the reality.

"Yuki," the boy said out his name. "I love you."

Yuki's eyes averted from the boy. He hated to see those eyes, so honest, so innocent, so simple, and so natural. Those words that escaped from the guiltless boy came out so flawlessly, as if he had been confessing those words to Yuki many times.

His eyes were hidden behind the bangs again.

Shuichi seemed to feel something was wrong, and he was scared and nervous. Yuki did not answer him but avoiding his eyes. Was that bad?

Was that a rejection?

Shuichi frowned.

Did he just feel anguish in his heart?

It was not long after when he saw a glimpse of a smile from Yuki. But his eyes turned to his side. Yuki was holding his both shoulders.

"What an unromantic place to confess your love…" Yuki trailed off.

Shuichi blinked.

So, was that the fault? Yeah, he just realised that he was confessing in a place that was a battlefield between life and death few minutes ago.

"But that doesn't matter," Yuki snapped Shuichi from his thoughts. "Especially for you, nothing matters, finally you said it."

Shuichi whispered, unconsciously saying the words back as he realised that Yuki was slowly leaning to him, "…nothing matters," before he was fully taken by the mouth.

At first, it was a light pressure between lips to lips. A virgin touch. Then Yuki started to lick Shuichi's bottom lips, which he received a gasp from the younger boy. He took the chance by entering into the boy's mouth.

It felt so wrong yet, deliciously heaven. Their stomach fluttered, skins were flushed faintly under each other.

Nervous arms wrapped around Yuki's neck, pulling the blond to him. Yuki on the other hand embraced the boy and tilted his head a little to gain more comfortable excess to the boy. A shy response came from the boy as their tongues mingled together. Shuichi almost melted to the touch as Yuki was tracing his lips in symbols. A moan escaped from the pink-haired boy, encouraging Yuki to taste the boy the fullest. His tongue licked every inched inside the boy's mouth.

How typical, Yuki thought, the boy tasted more like…

Pocky, he presumed.

Yuki dominated the kiss, making it intense and he started to dig his teeth to Shuichi's flush upper lip. Heated fire flared within them. Unfortunately, air seemed to be in need more than Yuki would want to continue his exploration in the boy's mouth.

They stopped for a while, gasping for breath when Shuichi urged Yuki to continue again. Without wasting the time, Yuki kissed him but slower this time. Shuichi opened his mouth to let Yuki entered into him once more, tongues smacking with each other, igniting the fire within Shuichi to make the kiss deeper but before he could do that, he was pushed away by Yuki.

Shuichi mewled angrily and gave a death glare to the amber-eyes man.

"I would love to continue but I don't think so this is an appropriate place."

Shuichi pouted but his both arms never leave his bodyguard. He heard Yuki was talking. He turned to look at the blond and found out he was on the phone.

_Probably he's calling them…_

Shuichi placed his head on Yuki's chest and closed his eyes.

It wasn't bad to love, after all.

And most of all, to be love.

He was overjoyed. And that was it.

_Nothing matters._

-----

_Nothing matters…_

Yuki stared out at the window. They were in the car with K sitting on the front seat and Ric driving the automobile with two black cop-cars escorting them.

None had survived in the recent incident, including their chauffeur. Shuichi nearly cried when he heard that but he managed to withstand it.

The boy has grown up a lot.

Yuki sighed. A light weight fell on his shoulder. He turned to look at his side and found Shuichi's head on him. Chaste sleeping face bathed in pure glow of the sun. Yuki smiled softly and turned his gaze back to the outside. Evening came slowly as the sun set down. The sky was impressively stained with slight mixture between golden orange and a little shadowy hue of red.

The scenery just looked so peaceful to Yuki. As if nothing matters. Nothing would stop the sun from rising and settling back, nothing would stop its light from tainting the wide visible sky.

How he wished life was just like the sun.

Lifeless, a soulless creation.

But nothing matters.

Somehow, Yuki silently wished if only he could believe the boy's words. _Nothing matters._

They arrived home safely, with no whatsoever commodity happened along their trip. "How's my baby?" Shuichi's mother asked as soon as the door of the car was opened. It seemed, to Yuki, she must have waited for so long outside the manor with the sweater that she wore. Yuki realised it was chilling outside.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Yuki reassured her.

"Yes. Our Shuichi-sama is in one piece. Hence, let's have a party!" K shouted excitedly as he patted Yuki's shoulder. The lady chuckled at K's antic.

"I'm sorry. We could not do that, K. Besides, I heard that…" the lady's eyes drooped. K immediately realised the mistress's doubt. It was rude to have a party when someone just recently died. Bad K, he should have bared that in mind.

Yuki sighed and picked up the sleeping body, admiring silently of the boy's light frame. He carried the boy into the manor, receiving a knowing-eye from Maya who just appeared from the stairs. Yuki glared at Shuichi's nanny, daring her to tease him more.

_How dare that woman. Isn't she supposed to be worrying about Shuichi?_

The lady walked beside Yuki, once in a while her eyes locked on the frail body. K had gone to help Ric with something outside the manor. So, only the four of them, Yuki and the pink-haired boy that he was carrying now, the mistress and Maya.

"Shouju would like to meet you later. He's in the study-room for now, I hope you can find him there," Shuichi's mother told him just as they arrived at Shuichi's room. Maya opened the door and Yuki entered first.

Yuki put the boy down into the bed. "He need's to change," Shuichi's mother ordered Maya and then she turned to the sleeping figure on the bed. She sat on the bed.

"Mummy loves you." She kissed Shuichi's forehead before ruffled the boy's hair. Her expression softened as she stared at the boy's face for few seconds. "I never wished for my child to lead such life as this. Kidnapping, attacks and these all misfortunate incidents, he does not deserve any of this."

Her eyes averted from the boy to Yuki. Trust and honesty showed on her face. Her gentle frail voice uttered to the blond man. "I do not want Shuichi to be hurt."

She asked, "Do you?"

Yuki was stunned to his spot. Luckily, he managed to regain his coolness in an instant but he could not helped but feeling his adrenaline in a mixture of cold and warm. The words 'nothing matters' haunted him this time.

_It mattered. Something from me could hurt him._

Shuichi's mother did not need Yuki's answer as she continued. Yuki could never forget her smile, beautiful like a seraph - yes, she could be the loveliest woman that any man wanted to have in their lives, but that smile seemed to remain in his mind, as long as he lived. And the next sentence that she uttered made Yuki felt regret. Regret of his deed to the boy.

Regret of his acceptance of the boy's love.

"I'm sure you will never hurt him." She stood up from the bed and hugged Yuki, like a mother would hug a child.

Why was he so stupid? He had thought of the consequences, but why had he cross the line? For the first time after his life had entered into the boy's world, he felt so lost.

"I can see how Shuichi always looked at you. He trusted you, adored you… and most of all," she pushed herself and looked at Yuki's almost unreadable visage.

"I think he loved you," she winked at Yuki. Yuki felt his cheeks flushed.

"Since he trusted you, than I shall trust you too. Yuki, will you promise me something. Will you protect Shuichi from harm, don't let him be hurt."

Yuki did not reply to her. Once again, his eyes were covered by the bangs. Shuichi's mother did not care of that as she joyfully continued, "I don't need for you to answer that besides, as long as that smile is still there, I'm happy!"

Then she patted Yuki's shoulder, her childish personality started to reveal (which Yuki assumed Shuichi's personality most probably came from his mother), "Therefore, I shall give an important mission for you too! It's unfair that only Shouju got to give you a mission. So, make this as a secret okay Yuki!"

Yuki nodded slightly. Shuichi's mother ignored the not-so-open respond from the bodyguard.

She leaned to Yuki, making him surprised. His eyes locked to her. She put out one finger to the air, as if she was talking to a child. "Keep his smile forever. Make sure it's always there. It might be your precious treasure, Yuki."

Maya, who was peeking at them in the wash room, feeling that there was something wrong. Yuki just seemed so sad, and lost.

Yuki walked through the mazes of hallways in the manor to the study-room. He felt so lost. Just when he thought that the situation would be okay, everything suddenly turned to upside down again. He had a lot of responsibility to carry on his shoulder. And among one of them -

"_It might be your precious treasure, Yuki."_

Yuki hated to admit but, among all of the responsibility and missions that he took, this was the best.

**---tbc---** There was more but I thought it is best to stop here

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank _ryo sakuma_ doing the beta-job for this chapter. Thank you very much. And if you all had read the original version of this chapter (the unbeta one), you all know that this chap is dedicated to _bLaCkFaia-nEkO. _Jeez, I always had a hard time to spell your penname, I hope that's the spelling. 

A big **'Thank you**' to the reviews:

bLaCkFaia-nEkO- Yep, not a romantic place to confess! Oh and actually, I was supposed to put the _rejection_ but I just realised that the genre of this fic has no _angst_.

Maximum Poofy- Gah! You reviewed my fic! I'm a big fan of your DracoxHarry fic! Especially your piece _Some Kind of Feeling_ and I remembered it was deleted by for no reason! Still, I love your fics! OMGOSH! SQUEE

HarahettaMonkeyKing- Hehe, sorry but you have tobe patient for the chap 10. Gomen.

LoveLandKiss- Thank you and well... chap 10 has to wait. It will take a long before I'm done with chap 10.

Macmac - Thank you for your review. I think you have to wait for the chap 10 so yea! Sankyuu again.

kitty98367- you love it! Thank you so much. Let me give you my almighty glomp.

siriusly delusional - another requester of Ryu and Tatsuha. Okay, I shall do my best adding this pair for into the chap 10. Besides, I missed the chaotic relatinship between Ryu and Tatsuha. Thanks for the review!

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the late update and just a reminder, chapter 10 will come out very late due to the many deadlines that I have to complete for few livejournal communities.I should have not be an active writer in livejournal but hey, writing is fun. Keep on reading and review for the next chap. 

Atsu Tenshi


	10. Truth

A/N: Many thanks to **Annie loves it** for being patience with my grammar and also thanks for the suggestion on the testosterone built words. I'll try my best.

Author: Atsu Tenshi

Disclaimer: The ever greater Maki Murakami

Warning: Shounen-ai, some curse words

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

Summary: Shindou Shouju gave Yuki Eiri the position as Shuichi's personal bodyguard. Nakano Hiroshi, Shuichi's buddy, saw the signs that his best friend was actually attracted to Yuki. He then made a dare, challenging Shuichi to a dating game. Later, two series had happened to Shuichi, one was that he was mistaken as Sakuma while the assassins attacked Sakuma as they thought he was Shuichi. The other series led to a between life and death game when Yuki turned into his demonic side. Shuichi seemed not affected with it and instead, confessed his love to Yuki.

---

Truth

--------

Shouju stared outside through the large glass window that was facing the garden. The sky darkened and glimpses of stars could be seen among the cloudless sky. There was no moon to add the final touch of the almost breathless sight, but it still made people study the sky with a dreamy sigh to accompany.

But Shouju has no time to do such thing. He rubbed his almost sleepy eyes as a tired sigh escaped from him. He turned and looked at the blond man that he had entrusted his only son to.

"What do you think of it?" Shouju asked as his eyes never left the young man. Yuki stood still, not daring to gulp or do anything other then keep his eyes firmly to the man. It took a few seconds before Yuki answered hesitantly as he didn't quite understand what Shouju meant.

"Shouju-sama?"

"Why are they aiming my son?" Shouju asked him, ignoring Yuki's question. "Why not at me instead? Is it because my son is the heir of this…everything? What madness is this?" Shouju added more, his voice gradually getting louder.

"You know what I think, Yuki…I think one of them are here… working under me. He knows what is happening in the manor, he knows the whereabouts of me, and my family and especially Shuichi." Shouju walked around his study-room as he spoke. "I wonder who is he? Or maybe they are working as a group in this manor, as bodyguards or gardeners or chauffeurs or, or…"

Shouju stopped and sighed again. He turned his back to Yuki and looked once more to the night sky. "I feel very unsure of my son's safety. Now I don't mean that you aren't doing your job well but… I can't just let it be like this."

Yuki bit his lip before he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Shouju smiled sadly as he turned to Yuki.

"It's no one's fault. I'm glad that I entrusted him to you. You saved his live last time and now, you did it again. Thank you."

"It is my job as a bodyguard," Yuki replied expressionless.

Shouju nodded his head. Sitting on his seat, he shifted himself into a comfortable position before he turned his gaze to the blond man. "Do you think I'm correct about this? About someone here constantly watching our every move?

Yuki looked hard at Shouju and thought for a while before replying, "I think so, Shouju-sama. It is possible."

Shouju nodded again and another sigh escaped from him again. "Well then, go ahead and take your rest. It has been a long day."

Yuki bowed and walked to the study door, but before he could touch the doorknob, Shouju called him, "Yuki."

The blond man turned. "Shouju-sama?"

"Thanks again."

Yuki nodded and quickly walked out of the study. He walked away in a hurry, in need of fresh air. He felt suffocated inside and his brain was in a mess. In few seconds, he was out of the manor. He trailed to the backyard of the house where there was a pathway that led to the pool. The silent mild breeze caressed his pale skin, making him shiver slightly. He trying to clear his mind but failing as he looked to the sky and frowned. 'What kind of mess am I in right now?' He thought.

Maybe kissing the boy was a bad thing. It shouldn't be like that. He should be pushing the boy away from him, should be giving him the cold shoulder and not be trying to get closer to that imbecile brat! And now… here he was… making the biggest mistake in his life. He never knew one boy would change everything – including his perspective of life.

Life to him is hopeless!

There's no hope for him, for he had been living with an empty heart since that faithful day. He kept continuing his life for the sake of it, never killing himself because he knew he could not. He just waited for someone who had the potential to defeat him thus, pushing him to his limits and there, that person could end his life right then and there.

He just could not believe that he would die a painstakingly slow death – like right now!

Shuichi was going to be the death of him, he didn't want to die this way!

---

The next morning, the security around the house was tighter than ever. Word spread like wild fire. All bodyguards, house cleaners, chauffeurs, even the gardeners were suspicious of each other. Some even didn't trust those of their surroundings, afraid that their innocence would be thought as the opposite. Everyone was on guard, agitated yet thrilled to find who was the person among them that were eyes of the assassins.

Yuki groaned as he felt something vibrate under him. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. He quickly search to remove whatever it was from under. It was too bloody early for him to wake up at such hour. The birds were still chirping which meant it was still morning.

Besides, today wasn't his shift and it had been a few days since his last good rest. This was his chance to make up for it! Why would this whatever stupid vibrating thing ruin the whole perfect morning?

At last, he touched something steel and it was still vibrating on the soft cushion of the bed. "Shit," he cursed loudly as he saw the name that appeared on the screen. He quickly pressed the button and put the receiver at his ear.

"What now, Nakano-sama?"

Hiro chuckled lightly. "My, it's been a long time since you last called me Nakano-sama. Let me guess…It has been…erm…"

"Can you please be straight?"

"Straight?" Hiro smirked. "I'm still a confused teenage boy so I'm not sure whether I'm straight-"

"Shit! Can you please stop playing with me! Go straight to the point!"

"My, you're grumpy, Yuki. Oh well, anyway, are you free today?"

Yuki shifted on the bed, "Why?"

"Cause I want you to bring me out to see the sunshine!"

Yuki sighed, "What for?"

"A date."

Yuki blinked, "Huh?"

Hiro smirked more from the other line, "With me, of course!"

---

"Where's Yuki?" Shuichi asked Maya. She gave him a look.

"Well… since today isn't his shift, he's probably out there somewhere, maybe on a date with someone. Who knows?" Maya answered as she made Shuichi's bed.

Pillows piling around and the blanket stretched from the other end of the bed to the floor. She knelt to the ground to pick the end of the blanket to the bed when Shuichi squeaked loudly causing her to jump.

"A DATE!?" Shuichi's face was priceless; she couldn't suppress her chuckle.

Maya stopped her work for a moment and looked at the pink-haired boy.

"Just kidding, Shuichi. It's not entirely true. Well, half of it's true. Apparently, he asked permission from Shouju-sama himself. His sister just came back from US and wished to meet him."

Shuichi stuck out his tongue at her. Shuichi sighed and went to sit of one of the couches in the corner of the room. "I see. I kind of wanted to take Yuki out and eat some ice-cream or something."

Maya smirked, "What's that? A date with your own bodyguard? Tsk, tsk, Shuichi…"

Shuichi went red.

"Stop teasing me! I'm just so bored that I can feel my whole body wrinkle up! I can't go to school. Can't really hang-out with Hiro. Despite it's hard for me to admit this but I even wish that that pink whiny girl would come here and accompany me!"

---

Yuki waited patiently in the park, sitting on a bench that was far away from public view. The scenery and the atmosphere was comforting but it made Yuki surprisingly uncomfortable of the situation. It was like calm before the storm.

Yuki stared at the sky. It was a good day for a family to go picnic in the park, little children can play hide-and-seek, couples holding hands as they walk side by side with their hearts fluttering. The day was a one good for him to be there and be witness to such a good environment.

He heard footsteps come from behind him. Sighing softly, he looked at his watch.

"You're late." Yuki croaked out and coughed so that he could speak better.

"Three minutes late, that's all," said Hiro before he made himself comfortable on the bench right beside the stoic-face man.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuki asked after several seconds of silence between them.

Hiro leaned forward as he rested his arms on his knees. His gaze fell to the small colorful flowers that adorned the beautiful sight of the garden in front of him.

"Do you love Shuichi?" Hiro asked, his gaze never leave the ethereal colorful sight.

"Why are you so curious?" Yuki looked at the younger boy beside him.

"Why, can't I be?" Hiro smirked and turned to look at him.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Yuki replied. His eyes showed an amusement towards Hiro.

"Fine, I'll get to the point right now.. Yuki… how long have we known each other?"

"Few years. It's not that important for me to remember."

"Well, just that…this is the first time we both are facing the same situation. Look, our problems are similar. Shuichi is the greatest guy I have ever known in my life. He's a best friend to me. Then, here it comes…my almighty bastard father had to ruin it all. But then, your problem is even more complicated. I just wonder how you have to go on. I heard from one of them that they saw you kissing the him after the attack. That's a bad move. What if Seguchi heard of this?"

"Hah," Yuki snorted. "That man probably heard of it first hand."

"Well, you should not look down at Seguchi. Besides, he doesn't want you to get hurt again. I think Seguchi gave you the wrong mission. You shouldn't have agreed to do this."

"_Eiri, Shindou Shouju saw your well performance during the gathering in America. He told your employer that he was interested in you to protect his son. What do you think?" Seguchi had asked him._

"_Does this have to do something with that Nakano's plan?"_

"_Exactly. But you know, you shouldn't do it. After all, I don't want the same mistake to happen."_

"_It won't."_

"_Rule number one in this mission, Eiri-san, do not make the same mistake. You hurt yourself on the previous mission. I don't wish to see you hurt again."_

"_That was few years back. I'm no more the Eiri you know."_

"_Your heart is weak. You can't hide forever from your past. Somehow, I still wish to see the Eiri that I used to know and love."_

"_You killed that Eiri."_

"_I don't think so. In the briefest of moments, I could still see him." Seguchi told him. His smile was sad._

"Then what about you? Your father entrusted you in _this_ too… isn't it?"

"To hell that man!"

They went quiet for few minutes. The comfortable breeze caressed their skins, leaves fell to the ground in a slow motion, drifted in the air playfully in a haphazard way before landing on Mother Earth.

"Do you know anyone with the name Suguru Fujisaki?"

Yuki frowned as soon as the name registered in his mind. The name was awfully familiar. He frowned even more when something hit in his brain.

"He may be Seguchi's nephew."

Hiro sighed again. "I see. Well, I'll watch that boy while you, on the other hand," Hiro grinned. "You have to protect that boy, Yuki. You really have to. Don't worry, you're not alone."

Yuki shook his head as he was thinking of the ridiculous idea. "Two against all of them? I never can understand anyone with the Nakano blood in them." Yuki quickly stood up and put his hands into his pocket jeans. "I'll go now."

---

Yuki twitched. Why was the boy wearing… that? And they were in public!

"Ne, Yuki, so good to meet you here!" Shuichi grinned, trying his best to give the blond man a pleasant innocent act.

Yuki quickly turned to the opposite direction and quickly hurried away from the pink bunny boy. Yes, Shuichi was wearing a pink bunny costume as if he was going to a charity party for little kids.

"Yuki! You bastard, come back here!" The pink bunny boy shouted.

Yuki shook his head. "I have no idea who the hell that is! Lady Luck must hate me today!"

Yuki could hear the loud thumping sound on the pathway. He knew the pink bunny boy was running towards him at an amazing speed because just in a few seconds before Yuki could register into his mind, he fell flat like a pancake on the ground.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi shouted happily as he sat on Yuki's back. He grinned triumphantly.

"I got you and this time you can't run away from your beloved anymore!" Shuichi ended his sentence with a cruel laugh that all passers-by looked at him and distanced themselves ten yards. Some even gave the poor blond who was still flat on the ground a sympathetic look.

Suddenly, Shuichi landed flat on his butt. "Idiot, do you know how hard the ground is? You could have killed me just now!" Yuki shouted.

The boy was silent and his gaze never averted from the blond. His eyes showed many expressions that Yuki couldn't quite grasp. Yuki twitched again, this time he could just feel a migraine coming.

He held out his hand to the boy, who took it silently and stood, he looking at the ground with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Yuki."

Yuki stared at him for a while before raising his right hand to the boy's chin, making the younger boy look at him.

"Idiot, don't say sorry."

It took a moment for the words to register to the boy until a smile appeared on his face and did a wonder to Yuki's heart.

_Shit, I shouldn't have said that!_ Yuki thought.

Yuki let his gaze wonder on their surroundings before landing on the smiling boy. "How did you get here?"

"I drove!" Shuichi answered quickly.

Yuki was shocked to his wit, "What?"

Shuichi laughed, which made a flip flop inside Yuki. _What is this feeling?_

"I'm kidding! Your look just now was priceless and so adorable!" Shuichi teased and Yuki frowned. How dare the boy say he was adorable?

"Shut up and don't say any junky things to me or I'll leave you here. And how the hell did you manage to find me here?"

"Oh, Hiro told me. I was complaining to him not to long ago about you being away and I'm bored to death and well, I really miss you… but that's not the point! I just really want to see you, yeah, that's it. Oh, what am I saying! Forget what I said." Shuichi shouted, his whole body blushing.

Yuki smirked as he stared at the boy. He liked seeing Shuichi uncomfortable, especially when it has something that had to do with him but… wait a minute. Hiro told him?

Yuki twitched again.

_That Nakano bastard! After meeting him in an embarrassing place meant for only couples, he actually sent this annoying pink-haired boy to him! He is so going to pay!_

"But I still wonder how come Hiro knew you would be here but oh, what the hell! Let's go for a date!" And Yuki found himself been hugged to death, nearly suffocating from the hideous costume.

"I'm not going anywhere with you wearing that!"

"But Yuki, this is the only way that I can disguise from those assassins!" Yuki twitched more. Could this boy be anymore stupid?

"Idiot, that will attract more attention to yourself!" Yuki replied angrily. He looked at the boy who was now trying his hardest not to cry.

A slight twitch in his heart. He hated the boy for making his heart like this. He hated the boy for making him so confused with his feelings. And most of all, he hated the boy for giving him that look.

_Love._

Slowly, a hand grasped Shuichi's left wrist.

The pink-haired boy jolted a bit and turned to look at the blond man. Yuki was looking away from him but a surprising soft tone escaped from the blond, "Come, I'll treat you to ice-cream."

It made Shuichi's heart swell with happiness.

---

"Yuki, I hope every day is like today." Yuki turned his gaze from the strawberry ice-cream to the boy who was sitting opposite him.

"You hope?" Yuki replied.

"Always." Shuichi smiled.

"Yuki... will you give me a… kiss?"

Yuki snorted. "Are you dense? We're in public."

"You're evil. Well you can kiss me on the cheek or something you know. No harm done." Yuki didn't reply.

---

Yuki stared at the boy for quite sometime. The boy kept licking at his ice-cream, his eyes were downcast to the ground, His cheeks painted with red hue. His lips trembled every time they touched the coldness of the ice-cream.

_I hope every day is like today._

A ghost smile appeared upon his face before he moved closer to the boy and…

"Yu-"

…planted a kiss on his lips.

**TBC**

A/N: KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO! But remember, if I'm dead, then there will not be a next chapter. I know, I did not update this like… a year and a half! I bet everyone will not be reading this fic anymore but what the heck. I'm so proud of myself to be able to continue this fic (unlike my Harry Potter, sorry to say but I could not continue it anymore. However, I have not yet set my mind to discontinue it).

Thank you to those who reviewed on the previous chapter. I love you all.

And most of all, I want to thank **Knowing Shadows** for writing Fusion (the greatest Final Fantasy VII fic I've ever read – and it was actually my first too). For this story made an encouragement to get my ass back on and write some shit! People, if you are a great fan of Sephiroth/Cloud or even if you are NOT (which I am but I change my mind as soon as I read Fusion), Fusion is a must check! The greatest of all! The highest salute I can give!

**Atsu Tenshi**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

A/N: This was supposed to be posted four months ago as soon as **Annie loves it** done beta-ing this. Many thanks to my lovely beta for being patience with my grammar.

Author: **Atsu Tenshi**

Disclaimer: The ever greater Maki Murakami

Warning: Shounen-ai, some curse words

Title: Am I Lucky or Bad Luck?

----

Calm before the Storm

--------

A pink-haired boy was bouncing around happily as he recalled to his best friend, Hiroshi, of his latest account with Yuki. "Then Yuki bought me an ice-cream!"

Hiro sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was quite happy that Shuichi was being allowed to attend school, for a day without Shuichi in school was a day of boredom.

And he had miraculously endured the boredom more than a week, without the thought of attempting suicide by jumping from the classroom's window or burn the teacher's living room in order to get some buzz in the school. However, he had thought of dyeing Suguru Fujisaki's raven hair to a flaming red by pouring the whole liter of _D'Art_e paint on him during one of the art classes. Hiro grinned ear to ear. Maybe he should go about this plan. Should Shuichi hear about it he most certainly would wish to join in too.

Now, back to the Twilight Zone, the light-haired boy patted Shuichi's shoulder. His grin still remained on his handsome visage. "I can imagine you forcing Yuki to buy you the ice-cream."

Shuichi fumed in anger, his lips turned to pout as his clenched his fists and glared at his best friend. "Hey, where did you get such idea? Don't make up a story like that! I took the offer from Yuki, just so you know."

Hiro laughed and continued to pat the pink-haired boy. "Okay, okay I know."

Shuichi smiled back at him before he started skipping across the hallway, leaving Hiro to stroll. "Hey, I just remember something," Shuichi stopped on his track and turned to his best friend. "I heard about this new boy in our school and he happened to be in our class, doesn't he?"

Hiro nodded, "Suguru Fujisaki. Not quite a talker but he can be friendly at times."

"At times? Oh…" Shuichi grinned with his eyes glinted suggestively at Hiro. "You're such a play-boy, Hiro! You already have Ayaka-chan with you and you still ask him out but you were rejected! Aw… poor Hiro need to mend his heart all alone by himself while I was grounded from school." Shuichi laughed while Hiro was busy glaring holes through him.

"Now who's talking 'bout making up a story, eh? You know, he can play the keyboard pretty well," Hiro said with a smirk. "Better than you," he added as an after thought.

"Argh! Okay, let's change the subject!" Shuichi cried in frustration. Hiro chuckled as he watched Shuichi tried to forget what he had just been told. Telling Shuichi that there was someone better than him in playing the keyboard was a sensitive case, especially if that said person was in the same school.

"Shuichi, let's go back to the class. I don't want to get caught skipping class with you." Hiro told him, his eyes held a stern gaze towards his friend. Shuichi gulped, yet he was determined not to go back to class.

"But Hiro, I want to avoid those pathetic girls who kept on asking Yuki this, Yuki that, argh! It's annoying! And that idiot pink girl made the matter even worse. She kept on telling everyone about her day during the horse-ride with Yuki…blah…blah… Sheesh! Can't she keep things to herself?"

[NOTE: To refresh the readers' memory regarding on the pink girl, she did appear during the horse-riding chapter where Yuki had to be a knight in shining amour saving a so-called-damsel in distress, Shuichi. She had a huge crush on Yuki.

Hiro jabbed at Shuichi's chest and earned a glare from the boy. "Look who's talking," said Hiro, ignoring the narrowed eyes on him.

"Hey! I have my moments with Yuki! Others do not!" Shuichi protruded which made Hiro sigh again but this time, it was an amused one.

"Such a possessive boyfriend we have here."

"Hiro!"

---

The bell rang and all the students walked hastily out of the classroom as soon as the teacher gave them the sign of 'no homework for today'. Shuichi was the first one to scamper off quickly to the hallway and instead of jogging to the cafeteria where all the students scurried to, Shuichi was searching for any sign of his blond-haired bodyguard.

Even though he was allowed to attend school, his father insisted to provide more security around the school. The principal agreed to it whole-heartedly, including the members of the school board. So there were about twenty guards around the school premises, all dressed in normal clothes, or some wore formal clothes like the teachers as not to attract much attention especially if one of the assassins or spy happened to be in the school.

Yuki wore casual clothes which turned out to be a very bad idea (it was K who assigned on which bodyguard should wear casual or formal). As soon as Yuki stepped into the school with Shuichi clinging beside him, he had attracted most of the female population in the school. Girls and women flaunting seductively in front of him and this made Shuichi a very pissed off boyfriend.

Some even went to Shuichi and asked many questions about Yuki, mostly was where did he get such a hot handsome bodyguard, or whether Yuki, though a bodyguard, was available to go for a date, or they could have Yuki's phone number.

"I hope Yuki won't get molested by any girls while I'm in class," Shuichi voiced out his concern to nobody, his feet still sprinting through various hallways as his eyes strained for sun-kissed hair.

Then not far away he was, he heard several girls squealed loudly.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!"

"Waaah! Yuuuuuuki-chan!"

And more squealed with more calling of Yuki's name by – Shuichi estimated, twenty girls.

Shuichi clenched both his fists and ran as fast as possible to the source of the squealing.

"YUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Shuichi shouted as loud as he could whilst running hastily to his poor bodyguard who apparently, had being bear hugged by three to four students and his face showed that he was in the experience of near-death-suffocation. Few girls surrounded the blond as they tried to give Yuki the same treatment. "Wow, Yuki-san, you smell so nice! What cologne are you using?"

"Yuki-chan, I can feel your muscles. I bet if you take off your clothes, they must look so awesome!"

"Yuki, are you free for a date?"

"I love your blond hair! Can I touch it?"

"Why did you become a bodyguard? You should be a model with how attractive you are, you know."

"Arghhhh!!!! Stay away from Yuki! You girls are suffocating him to death!" Shuichi shouted to them and quickly jumped onto the light-haired man and embraced him tightly, which made Yuki pale even more. It seems that a jealous and possessive clasp from the younger boy can win over six to seven crazed fan girls. He began gasping for air.

"Shuichi-san, you're so cute when you're being possessive over him!" Shuichi blinked.

"Hey, we just want to touch Yuki!" some shouted disdainfully.

"Kyaaa!!! Both of you are a couple?" some asked with a squeal.

Shuichi's blush spread throughout his cheeks.

"Really? Wow, to-die-for-pair!"

"Can't we at least have time with Yuki without you in the picture!?" A few girls snapped scornfully.

"I want to spend time with Yuki!"

"Yuki, I shall support your love!"

Shuichi nearly lost his nerve, grasping his bodyguard's hand tightly with his fist and runnnig pass the girls, knocking few to the floor. Shuichi thinking while doing so 'Serves them right!' An evil grin appeared on his face and a dark aura could be felt around the boy. Yuki thought that he must have lost it.

A few minutes later, Shuichi was suddenly yanked and in an instant his butt met the floor.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because following you around the school without a specific destination makes me feel like an idiot!" Yuki glared at the boy below him.

Shuichi glowered, either embarrassed or angry at him. Shuichi stood up and crossed his arms with his heated glare. "Of course we are going somewhere!" Shuichi loudly replied to the blond man in front of him. He glowered more. To be frank, he had no idea where he was leading his boyfriend. He was just enjoying himself running around the school with Yuki. The thrill was there, like as if they running away to elope. Shuichi blushed even more.

"Where, idiot!?" Yuki demanded. Shuichi gulped. "Whe- ah- HERE! I mean this door!" Shuichi just randomly pointed to a door which happened to be next to him. Yuki looked at the door before his gaze averted back to Shuichi. His left eyebrow rose, mocking the poor boy.

Shuichi gulped again. He started to feel the chill. He turned his gaze slowly to his right. _'Very nice, Shuichi. Way to go! Whatever that you've pointed definitely-'_ Shuichi stumped.

There, on the grey unattractive door written was a fine bold red word, _'JANITOR'_. Blood crept into his face as soon as the word registered into his brain.

JANITOR.

JANITOR.

JANITOR.

Janitor, a sinful forbidden place… no, not _that_ forbidden but forbidden to any two individuals who are in some sorts of a relationship. Shuichi could imagine his bodyguad smirking behind him.

"Interesting! And what am I suppose to do there with a minor like you?" Yuki pointed at the door with his gaze directed at him.

"I'm not a minor!"

"Only kid who does not know mathematics would admit that!"

"Then I'm not good at mathematics!"

Yuki scrunched his face in disdain with his choice of retort to the blond man. "Your sarcasm is way below, idiot!"

Even before Shuichi could respond towards Yuki he was stopped when his bodyguard pulled something from his jacket and handed it towards Shuichi. "Pocky," he told him when Shuichi did not make a move to take it.

"Besides," Yuki continued, "You have wasted approximately fifteen minutes of recess and there is roughly ten minutes left. You sure you can survive another four more periods with you skipping recess?"

Shuichi took it and gave him a sweet smile that can make even the coldest man who lived in North Pole melt with its warmth, which seemed to glow bright from the boy.

"Thanks, Yuki."

---

"Okay, let's continue tomorrow!" Their producer told them through the microphone.  
Ryuichi sighed tiredly before a yawn escaped from him. He stretched his body with a groan and then dragged himself out from the sound room

"Tatsuha! Carry me! I no longer can-" and Ryuichi had already been lifted off from the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"I will do anything for Ryuichi even if it means that I have to carry you like this forever!"

Tatsuha made a triumphant pose with his one arm held high up and his fist clenched tightly in the air, but the pose was only half successful since his other arm was grasping the boy from falling to the floor.

Ryuichi bit Kumagaru's left ear while giggling at Tatsuha's funny attempt to make the triumphant pose.

"Ryuichi," someone called from behind them. The two men turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was Seguchi with a tired smile plastered on his pale face.

"Are you alright, Seguchi?" Tatsuha asked with a frown. Ryuichi and he were already worried of Seguchi's state a since few days ago. He seemed to look so worn off as the days went by.

"Yeah I am Tatsuha, thanks for asking," Seguchi replied.

"Tohma, are you sure? You sound like you're a hundred years old." Ryuichi teased though a hint of concern could be traced in his voice.

Tohma laughed lightly as his eyes gazed at the lead singer fondly. "Yea, I think I've been living for a hundred of years now. By the end of this year it shall be a hundred and one years old."

Ryuichi smiled at the response. "Kumagaru, did you hear that? Tohma has tricked us all this time!"

Tohma walked towards them and patted Ryuichi's head before he turned his his full attention towards Tatsuha.

"I have to stay here for a while. Noriko will give both of you a ride."

Then Tohma turned away from them and briskly walked out of the room and towards the elevator. He arrived at the floor of his office and walked to the door. He stopped himself when his hand touched the cold metal knob.

He let his gaze wander to the cream carpet below him before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead towards the mahogany wood of the door, feeling as all his stress from the past few days just consume his whole being.

_'What the hell am I doing? Am I doing the right thing?'_ Tohma's thought wandered for a while.

It took few seconds to adjust himself before he finally regained his coolness, standing straight in front of his door without letting go the knob. He was fortunate that no one was there to see his poor condition.

He turned the knob and pushed the door when his eyes suddenly caught at something, no, someone who happened to stand right in front of his desk. The back of the person was facing him.

"Nakano-sama," he gasped between his teeth.

The said person stirred as soon as he heard his name from Seguchi. He turned slowly and smiled lightly at Tohma, as if it was an everyday acquaintance between them. His eyes were sharp and slanted. His skin was tan and his nose was perfectly pointed. He was quite handsome for his age but the delicate wrinkles across his eyes and forehead showed the slight dimness of his beauty.

"Good, I've been waiting for you, Seguchi," the smooth and resilient voice bellowed in the room. His thin lips stretched into a smirk.

---

The upper half of his body leaned on the tree as he sat quietly, listening to the breeze gliding through the many leaves above him and the distant noises by the students in the building. The young boy was sitting beside him, munching and chewing his strawberry pocky quietly.

"Aren't you hungry, Yuki?" He turned to look at the man who was lazing under the tree with his eyes closed.

Yuki opened his eyes and peered at the strawberry-haired boy, "I've eaten breakfast. Unlike you, who has eaten enough to feed the entire staff at the mansion for breakfast, and still can't survive without recess, I'm a light eater."

Shuichi scowled, "Hey! You told me to not skip recess!"

"Did I? But even if I told you to skip, will you skip? I don't think so," Yuki responded closing his eyes.

Shuichi sulked mumbling to himself, "Why pocky? It should be _torikatsu bento_."

Yuki smirked and could not help but tease the other boy, "See, you are still hungry after all the food you ate this morning!"

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined loudly.

"Shut up, idiot! You are destroying the peaceful atmosphere!"

Then the bell rang, resonating loudly throughout the large school. Yuki sighed and stood, stretching before turning his head to the other boy to tell him to go back to class.

The sound of the bell stopped and filled the once quiet atmosphere with the distant noises students, that was gradually raising in volume. "Meet you in front of the school gate. Your class starts in a few minutes so go!"

Yuki turned his back to the boy and started to walk away.

"Erm… Yuki," Shuichi called him. He stopped but did not turn to face the boy.

"Could you- could… erm-"

Yuki sighed and turned, "What, idiot? Just say it now or I'll leave you here." the blond man glared at Shuichi.

"Fine! Yuki, k- could-"

"I'm going-"

"Kiss me!" Shuichi cried, loud enough for everyone to hear. Yuki wandered his gaze to their surrounding to see whether there was any stirring caused by Shuichi's loud statement.

Then his eyes landed on the boy who was brooding silently, his eyes holding some hope.

"Please," Shuichi added, his lips turning to pout, coming of as a slight turn on to Yuki.

Yuki gulped; the boy was really irresistible, what with those looks he was giving him at the moment.

Yuki took a deep breath and gave in.

"Fine, just a quick one!"

He looked around again; making sure no one was around and quickly grabbed the boy, pulling him close.

Yuki closed the distance and Shuichi's lips were on his. They kissed, casual and sloppy with Yuki's tongue exploring and nipping his lips. Shuichi broke the kiss and whispered a shy '_love you_' before he ran off to his class.

**TBC**

A/N: The _real deal_ supposed to happen in this chapter but in the end it turns out to be nothing of what I have expected. Then I changed it into an interlude which did not happen too because suddenly for no reason I started to write on Seguchi's scene. I'm glad that this chapter is done; my brain is dreadfully tired after brainstorming like hell.

**Atsu Tenshi**


End file.
